Amor cortes
by LadyCake's
Summary: Una historia acerca de un amor prohibido entre una princesa y un caballero en la cual se verán involucrados en grandes problemas Su amor triunfara? ¿O terminara con un triste fina? Contiene un poco de lemon en varios capitulos
1. Chapter 1: El Reino de Cameliard

_**Amor cortes **_

_**El reino de Cameliard**_

''_Hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo diferente y distante del mundo que conocemos actualmente se encontraba el reino de Cameliard, uno de los más poderosos reinos el cual se encontraba bajo el mandato del rey Leodegrance de cameliard , y de la reina Elena de Cadistor ._

_Leodegrance, poderoso rey viniendo de una de las familias más ricas de la edad media, era un erizo rubio con ojos color gris bastante penetrantes .honorable, leal._

_Elena , legitima princesa y heredera de la familia real de Cadistor .Hermosa como una delicada flor , con su cabello rubio ojos profundos y azulados y facciones delicadas pero a la vez bien marcadas …aunque su corazón quizá era más hermoso que todo su cuerpo…eso fue lo que desde el principio cautivo a Leodegrance, enamorándolo perdidamente de ella._

_Tal unión de los reyes dio de fruto a una pequeña bebe eriza de cabellos más dorados que el mismo oro , sus ojos azules como las aguas de manantial , su mirada llena de alegría y amor….''Ginebra''…Así fue llamada._

_Desde pequeña, la tradición de su familia real se le fue prescrita para que a la edad de 20 años, tuviera matrimonio con algún príncipe con infinita riqueza y hacer del reino de Cameliard el más poderoso y definitivo de toda la historia.''_

_-Vamos Margaret! se está haciendo tarde! -salía rápidamente de una habitación en el palacio de cameliard la pequeña eriza ginebra a la edad de 6 años con un lindo vestido con detalles bordados de las sedas más finas que se pudieran encontrar- Madre debe de estarnos esperando en el patio principal ¡! Corre! –decía algo ansiosa la pequeña mientras salía con rapidez-_

_-Ginebra! No corras en los pasillos reales que podrías tropezarte!-salía la dama Margaret, encargada y niñera de la pequeña con gran rapidez de la habitación –_

_La pequeña simplemente no hiso caso y continúo corriendo hasta llegar a donde su madre la esperaba junto con su padre _

_-Valla, creí que no llegarías a despertar ginebra-dijo en un tono algo burlón el rey leodegrance el cual acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y deposito un beso en su pequeña frente._

_-Pero claro que me pude despertar padre! Este es uno de los días más importantes! Debemos darnos prisa el convento ya debe estar abierto! – exclamo la pequeña, su padre solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa por tal comentario de su adorada hija._

_-Uff, ginebra me diste un buen susto, no vuelvas a correr así de mí, entendido? –Margaret con un tono autoritario dio su comentario al cual la pequeña asintió con la cabeza reconociendo que su acción no fue tan apropiada-Buenos días Rey y reina-hiso una reverencia._

_-Muy buenos días Dama Margaret, espero que mi hija no le causara tantas molestias por su día tan esperado - dijo la reina Elena._

_-No es ninguna molestia su alteza, es honor para mí cuidar de su hija –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Madre! se nos hace tardee! –Decía la pequeña ginebra dando pequeños tirones del vestido de su madre._

_-jeje, está bien, es hora de irnos-Tomo de la mano a la pequeña ginebra._

_-Espero que se diviertan –Dijo el rey dándole un cálido beso a su esposa – Ginebra, pórtate bien si? –acaricio nuevamente la cabeza de la pequeña la cual asintió con la cabeza._

_Las dos subieron al carruaje que la esperaba, el cual las llevaría a un recinto de ancianos niños y mujeres con recursos muy bajos, en el cual brindaban comida, ropa , medicinas entre otros objetos de gran necesidad. Madre e hija, siempre ayudaban a toda la gente necesitada, la reina tenía un corazón puro y bello la cual quería el bien para todos._

_Así fueron los días en Cameliard , hasta que la reina falleció a causa de una extraña enfermedad…dejando un vacío en el corazón a su hija pequeña de apenas 7 años y a su esposo… Desde entonces…Cameliard , se tornó un lugar diferente al que era antes…todo el reino lamento la perdida de la tan querida reina ...El rey…Se volvió un rey exigente , regidor , y gobernó Cameliard con puño de acero. _

_La única esperanza para el reino, era la pequeña Ginebra la cual, aria renacer de las cenizas a Cameliard , y restablecer la paz en todos los habitantes tal y como lo había hecho su madre._


	2. Mas vale pajaro en mano

'' Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando''

''Desde que la Reina Elena de Cadistor falleció…Hubieron muchos cambios

Tanto en el reino como en el mismo castillo…''

*Palacio real*  
-Padre por fin lo encuentro! – bajaba de las largas escaleras una bella joven…nada más y nada menos que Ginebra a su edad de 20 años , lucia como toda una princesa digna de la realeza.  
-Padre quisiera hablar con usted un momento, necesito preguntarle algo muy importante – dijo ella muy ilusionada acercándose a el Rey Leodegrance.

-Estoy ocupado ahora...-Dijo con un tono algo frio, mientras revisaba cuidadosamente unos papeles que al parecer lucían muy importantes para él.

-Pero padre, es importante, solo te quitare un minuto si?...-La joven solo siguió con la esperanza.

El Rey solo soltó un suspiro con un toque de frustración…

-Solo un minuto…cuéntame, de que se trata esta vez?-Dijo un poco enojado por la interrupción de su preguntona hija, pero no tenía más opción.

-Veras padre…Eh estado pensando…y…Bueno, siempre eh tenido mucha curiosidad de saber que hay más allá del castillo real, debe de ser divertido, solo podría ir un día, no necesitaría tantos refuerzos padre, no seré mucha molestia puedo ir acompañada de..-Antes de que terminase de hablar su padre interrumpió bruscamente.

-No, no vas a salir de aquí Ginebra, debes quedarte aquí, esas son mis órdenes…

-P-pero padre te juro que no volveré a molestarte solo déjame…

-Eh dicho que no, y cuando digo no, es NO –Dijo el Rey con un tono fuerte en su habla, Ginebra Se estremeció con tal contestación de parte de su progenitor, lo miro a los ojos, de repente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su delicados ojos azulados, corrió y subió precipitadamente las largas escaleras, llego a su recamara y se encerró bajo llave…Lloro desesperadamente, se sentía destrozada…

Ginebra estaba harta de escuchar eso y del trato que su padre le daba…a sus 20 años era lo único que había escuchado ''Ordenes de su padre '' ''Es peligroso'' ''las princesas no deben colarse con plebeyos'' Esas palabras siempre la hacían enfurecer, tanto, hasta a querer desaparecer de la fase de la tierra… ''aunque…si tan solo desapareciera…por un corto tiempo...nadie se daría cuenta…y no tendrían porque…''Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par, Había tenido una gran idea podría escapar tan solo por un corto plazo de tiempo para permitirle ver el mundo que había detrás de esas grandes y solas paredes que por años paso observando…Estaba decidida…aunque aún había un problema…Tal vez Ginebra ya conocía como la palma de su mano el castillo , eso le daba mucha ventaja…pero si alguien la llegase a reconocer en el reino sería un gran lio con su padre…

-Ya se! – Exclamo la joven princesa.

Fue directo a su ropero y hurgo por todas sus prendas, hasta que encontró una túnica negra la cual era perfecta para ocultar su identidad. Hera muy larga y grande, la cubriría perfectamente, así podría pasar desapercibida por todos los habitantes del reino y de los mismísimos guardias reales.

Se miró en el espejo por un momento y una sonrisa firme y definida se formó en su rostro. Tomo la túnica, se la coloco, bajo lentamente atravesando los largos pasillos del castillo, su madre antes de morir le había enseñado un lugar secreto de salida, estaba oculta ya que si llegase a pasar una invasión directa, tendrían por donde escapar.

Salió por aquella salida secreta, se dispuso a tomar un caballo y se alejó rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiese darse cuenta... Ella ya era lo suficiente independiente como para cuidarse sola…Que le podría suceder?...  
Así estuvo varios días saliendo siempre que ella lo deseara, cada día había cosas muy impresionantes que ver, tanta gente de todo tipo, era magnifico, como un sueño hecho realidad…aunque un día de esos…

-Valla, que ricas manzanas!- Se encontraba la princesa Ginebra en una de sus tantas salidas del palacio. Se acercó a un puesto común y compro varias frutas para comer en lo que se encontraba fuera del palacio. Los vendedores de esa zona se percataron de que la joven poseía dinero.

De repente, muchos vendedores desesperados por vender por los altos impuesto que debían de pagar al rey se acercaron desesperadamente a la joven, ofreciéndole todo tipo de cosas. Literalmente la estaban rodeando por completo.

-Oiga! No le gustaría comprar semillas? .

-Vendo verduras a un impresionante precio!.

-Compre manzanas!-Gritaban y gritaban mientras cada vez más la aprisionaban entre todos.

-E-esperen Alto yo no!..-Estaban muy desesperados por venderle a la joven tanto que empezaron a empujarse cada uno. En un movimiento brusco la túnica de la joven fue pisada, la cual se desprendió de ella, tal movimiento provoco que callera directo al piso revelando su identidad

-E-esa es la…

-Es la princesa..

-Cómo es posible?..

Murmuraban los aldeanos sorprendidos de ver a la joven princesa.

De repente comenzaron a llegar muchos caballeros montados en sus corceles y en medio de todos ellos se encontraba el Rey Leodegrance. Acerco su caballo hacia Donde estaba Ginebra, los aldeanos solo abrieron paso ante el furioso Rey. El solo volteo a ver a Ginebra con una mirada de decepción, ella solo lo veía con arrepentimiento tembló un poco, adiós a sus salidas.

-Suba princesa, debe regresar al castillo-Dijo un caballero alzándole la mano para que subiera en su caballo, Ginebra se levantó lentamente y subió al corcel del caballero.

En cuanto llegaron al palacio Ginebra pensaba nerviosa en que regaño y castigo le impondría su padre, pero este solo paso por un lado de ella sin dirigirle una palabra y ni siquiera mirarla. Él no se inmuto y solo entro por los largos portones del palacio real.

Ginebra observo sorprendida tal escena, su padre solo la había ignorado y continuado con sus labores de rey. Tal escena la hiso entristecer, por un lado, le alegro que su padre no la regañara como era de costumbre o castigara, pero por otro lado sintió que a este simplemente no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-Ginebra, necesito hablar con usted un momento-Dijo su dama Margaret acercándose a ella con una mirada un poco triste, ella comprendía completamente lo que pensó Ginebra ante tal acción. Ginebra solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió directo a su habitación.

-Ginebra querida-Margaret se acercó a la joven y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad-Sé que deseas mucho la libertad que tenías antes...pero linda, tu sabes cómo tienen que ser las cosas…

-N-no es solo eso Dama Margaret…E-es…mi padre…-Su voz se comenzó a poner temblorosa y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos-E-el…ya no es el mismo desde que...-No soporto más, aquella herida que le dejo el amargo recuerdo de la muerte de su madre se había vuelto a abrir, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y caer por esas delicadas mejillas.

-Cariño-Margaret se acercó a Ginebra y la abrazo fuertemente, Ginebra recibió el abrazo y la tomo fuerte-Tranquila linda, desahógate yo estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaré-Susurro en el oído de la joven la cual comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía protegida con la simple presencia de su fiel dama, desde que Ginebra nació la dama Margaret la había tratado como si fuera hija suya, después del fallecimiento de la reina Elena, Margaret le prometió a la reina antes de morir que protegería a Ginebra como su verdadera hija.

Pasaron un tiempo juntas, después Ginebra ya había terminado con sus lágrimas el estar con su dama y madre sustituta la había hecho sentir mejor. Su dama se despidió de Ginebra con un beso en la frente y le mencionó…

-Ginebra, tienes que ser fuerte querida, algún día te casaras y ese momento será en que te liberes de las ordenes de tu nefasto padre-Le dio una sonrisa y la abrazo por última vez.

-Dama Margaret, muchas gracias por estar siempre con migo…no sería lo mismo sin usted a mi lado para ayudarme a levantar siempre que caigo.

-No me lo agradezcas querida, es mi deber estar a tu lado y siempre me sentiré orgullosa de ello…Ahora descansa…Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día muy largo-Se despidió por última vez.

Ginebra se recostó sobre su cama, sentía un poco de inquietud, como un presentimiento extraño…pero estaba bastante cansada así que de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida.

Nunca se imaginó que el suceso que pasaría en la mañana, cambiaria completamente su vida.

Hola! ;w; Espero que le haya agradado la segunda parte de la historia w

Ya casi se acerca el momento que todos esperan…o algo cercano a eso xD. En esta historia he modificado la real creando unos cuantos personajes extras para brindarle un espacio más amplio y también cambiare un poco el final nwn

Dejen sus Reviews para contarme acerca de cómo les parece que redacto son mis primeros fics ^^U y se me complica un poco, pero bueh w

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. (/owo)/


	3. Chapter 3: Guarda espaldas?

¿Guarda espaldas?...

''El cantar de las aves se escuchaba a todos los alrededores del reino de Cameliard'

**Ginebra narración **

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero, todo estaba oscuro…De repente comencé a oír el cantar de tantas bellas aves trate de contarlas sin mucho éxito eran hermosos sus cantares y cada vez aumentaban como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida al nuevo día.

Sentí como los rayos del sol calentaban mis mejillas fue algo molesto, a lo cual abrí lentamente mis ojos, estaba recostada en mi cama, y envuelta de las sabanas de seda suave que me envolvían suavemente, me senté sobre la cama y me estire…luego deje salir un profundo suspiro, sentía que esta mañana sería algo diferente a las demás mañanas aburridas de siempre…voltee a verme en el espejo, todo mi cabello estaba totalmente alborotado y mis ojos entre abiertos fue una noche muy larga, atrapada en mis sueños que ni siquiera logre recordar. De repente un toquido a la puerta de mi habitación me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Princesa Ginebra su padre requiere de su presencia, arréglese, desayune y valla directamente a el patio trasero, así me lo ha pedido su padre-Dijo una de mis damas detrás de la puerta, yo simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Él quería realmente hablar con migo? No sabía con exactitud que me diría, de curiosidad se me escapo aquella pregunta.

-¿Y no sabe para qué me requiere dama Alicia?-Dije curiosamente.

-Lo lamento mi señora, pero su padre no me dio detalles solo ordenes-Dijo Alicia contestando a mi pregunta tan obvia-Termine rápido su alteza, que me parece que es algo importante-Escuche como comenzó a alejarse de la puerta de mi habitación, me sentía contenta, tal vez mi padre había reconocido su equivocación! Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño, me di una buena ducha de hay comencé a vestirme lo más sofisticada que pudiera, lo suficiente presentable para estar frente a frente con mi padre. Me coloque un vestido largo el cual tenía un bello bordado en el escote de este, tenía detalles con diamantes azules dándole brillo pero no demasiado para encandilar a mi padre. Cepille mi cabello acomodándolo perfectamente parte por parte para dar una mejor impresión. Una vez termine me mire en el espejo…me gustaba mi aspecto, desde que tengo memoria todos los que me rodeaban alagaban mi ''Gran belleza'' aunque lo me lo crea mucho ya quizá todos lo decían por compromiso…Deje ese asunto a un lado y baje rápidamente hacia la cocina donde encontré a mi leal dama Margaret preparando mi desayuno, volteo a verme y se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ginebra que sorpresa, porque tan arreglada linda?-Se acercó a mi justo cuando me senté a desayunar.

-Mi padre me ha llamado, dama Alicia me dijo que sonaba a algo importante, no sé qué quiera mi padre, pero sea lo que sea debo verme bien ante el –Desayune rápidamente y termine. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al pasillo.

-Te deseo suerte Ginebra ojala y sea algo bueno- Dijo dedicándome una bella sonrisa, yo solo se la devolví y me apresure.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a el pasillo que me dirigiría directo a el patio trasero, me sentía nerviosa no sabía que me sucedía, esa sensación tan rara se hizo presente nuevamente y aún más intensa, pude ver a mi padre a unos pasos de mí el solo volteo a verme y dijo…

-Ginebra, que bueno que ya hayas despertado, tengo algo que mostrarte ven sígueme-Comenzó a caminar directo al patio trasero yo simplemente lo seguí, el continuo hablando.

-Estuve pensando Ginebra, y se me ocurrió una gran idea para evitar problemas como el de ayer –Abrí mis ojos de par en par, tal vez afín saldríamos juntos, estaba tan emocionada por oír lo siguiente de él, continúe siguiéndolo entonces, llegamos a el patio trasero y se detuvo.

-Ginebra, te presento a Sir Lancelot caballero principal de la mesa redonda y leal guerrero del príncipe Arturo, El será tu guarda espaldas por el resto de estos días.

-G-g-guarda…Espaldas?...-Dije confundida y sorprendida, de eso se trataba?!.

**Fin de la narración de Ginebra**

-Sir Lancelot, ella es mi hija Ginebra princesa y próxima reina de Cameliard-Dijo el rey Leodegrance presentando a Lancelot ante la princesa Ginebra. Este se acercó a la princesa y la miro por unos cuantos segundos.

-Es todo un placer conocer a una criatura tan bella como usted princesa Ginebra-Dijo lancelot inclinándose ante Ginebra y depositando un beso en su mano. Ginebra estaba impactada, se mantuvo en shock por un momento.

-E-el placer es mío…-Dijo forzosamente la princesa sintiendo un mar de emociones, enojo, ira, decepción entre otras.

-De esta manera no sucederán más incidentes, y además tendrás alguien más de compañía y de completa confianza, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, los veré luego-El rey leodegrance se comenzó a retirar.

-No se preocupe rey mio, cuidare de su hija el resto del día entero- Dijo Sir lancelot.

Ginebra aún seguía en shock, lo cual Lancelot noto claramente por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

-Se encuentra bien princesa Ginebra?..-Dijo lancelot mirando a la joven la cual solo volteo a verlo con una mirada de desagrado, pero ella no tenía más opción…

-No se preocupe-Dijo Ginebra en un tono serio. Comenzó a caminar por el patio trasero acercándose a las flores que se encontraban en medio de este, lancelot comenzó a seguirla a un metro de distancia, ginebra se sintió un poco incomoda y se sentó en una jardinera con rosas a las cuales se acercó a oler lancelot se recargo en un árbol cerca de ella mirándola fijamente a través de su casco de caballero.

-Va a seguirme así todo el día? Caballero Sir lancelot?-Dijo Ginebra con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Es mi deber princesa Ginebra, no por mi propio gusto-Dijo lancelot devolviéndole el sarcasmo con un tono serio pero algo burlón. Esta solo volteo a verlo por un momento para luego continuar con el resto del día de la misma manera, lancelot solo la seguía de un lado a otro ella lo estaba poniendo a prueba pero el caballero no era nada tonto, sabía que le desagradaba la idea de que el la siguiese a todos lados él también se sentiría así si estuviera en los zapatos de la bella Ginebra.

Así termino el día y comenzó el atardecer.

-La veré mañana princesa Ginebra, descanse-Dijo lancelot inclinándose ante la princesa y dándole nuevamente un suave beso en su mano esta simplemente tuvo un ligero sonroje en sus mejillas. Sir lancelot se retiró del palacio real presentía que habría una gran guerra dentro del palacio mas no de un enemigo sino entre aquella princesa y su terrible padre.

-¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!-Dijo Ginebra abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su padre el cual se encontraba con sus papeles de siempre-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto padre?!-Ginebra estaba furiosa, el quererla encerrar para siempre en el palacio ya era suficiente para ella pero ahora un ''Guarda espaldas'' o como ella prefería llamarlo ''El carcelero real''.

-Es por tu propio bien Ginebra ahora no quiero discutir…-Dijo sin voltear a verla, Ginebra simplemente no hiso caso y continuo…

-Siempre dices lo mismo! Pero esta vez me vas a escuchar padre!-Dijo Ginebra en un tono elevado- Nunca he sido libre y de seguro nunca lo seré mientras siga aquí atrapada! Nunca me diriges tu palabra sino solo cuando te conviene!-Leodegrance interrumpió bruscamente.

-Deja de blasfemar mentiras Ginebra, ahora ve directo a tu cuarto! Es una orden…-Dijo el rey comenzando a salirse de sus casillas.

-No estoy blasfemando mentiras! El problema es que eres demasiado necio como para aceptar la realidad!.

-Vete de una vez Ginebra, y déjame en paz con tus tontos pensamientos.

-Tontos pensamientos?...Si mi madre estuviera aquí estaría decepcionada de ti!-El rey se levantó rápidamente y volteo a ver con una mirada furiosa a su hija Ginebra esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, De pronto Ginebra se dio cuenta de lo que había pronunciado, sus lágrimas salieron rápidamente y ella salió de aquella habitación lo más rápido posible con dirección a su habitación. Una dama entro a la habitación del rey.

-Su alteza ya termino con el papeleo?-Dijo aquella dama.

-Vallase…-Dijo Leodegrance sin mirando a la pared.

-Pero su alteza el papeleo debe entregarlo…

-DIJE QUE SE LARGUE!-Grito el tan enfadado rey, la dama simplemente salió asustada de la habitación.

**Ginebra narración **

''_No podía más, entre a mi habitación a la cual cerré la puerta de un portazo, sentía apuñaladas en mi corazón no paraba de llorar, mi llanto resonaba por toda la habitación._

_Estaba realmente molesta trate de contenerme pero simplemente no pude, mire el espejo largo que estaba frente de mí, cerré fuerte mis puños y lo golpee fuerte en una liberación de todo mi enojo de lo contrario explotaría, el espejo se rompió a mil pedazos y yo solo me incline en el piso frio, de mis manos comenzó a brotar la sangre de los vidrios que cortaron tan fácil mis manos y muñecas._

_Rápidamente mi tan querida Dama Margaret abrió desesperada la puerta encontrando tal escena, estaba en shock y se acercó rápidamente a mí._

_-Ginebra!-Se inclinó ante mí y tomo de mis manos ensangrentadas-Pero mira nada más!-Miro asustada mis manos-Rápido, debo curarlas de inmediato-Me ayudo a levantar yo solo tenía una mirada perdida avía dejado de llorar solo quedaron mis mejillas empapadas de lágrimas._

_Lavo mis manos con agua tibia, con una manta las seco y coloco sobre ellas varias vendas, yo solo me quede hay…mirando mis manos…_

_-Ese rey de pacotilla! Quien se cree que es para hablarle así a mi pequeña Ginebra! Ah pero eso sí! Se las va a ver conmigo esto no se va a quedar así-Dijo molesta Margaret levantándose._

_-No vale la pena Dama Margaret, mi padre ya está lo suficiente molesto como para entenderla, por favor no valla no quiero que le llegue a hacer algo-le suplique a lo cual mi dama solo dejo salir un suspiro, fijo su mirada en mí y tomo de mis manos sin dejar de verme._

_-Quieres que hablemos de esto?.._

_-No…muchas gracias Margaret…puede retirarse ya..-Dicho esto Margaret me abrazo fuerte a lo cual yo conteste igual, salió de mi habitación y me dejo a solas…me deje caer sobre la cama y de inmediato me quede dormida, llorar demasiado me había dejado noqueada…''_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

Si ya se lo hice bastante laaaaaargo, pero simplemente no me pude detener! ;w; este capítulo me gusto bastante en lo personal nwn

Gracias a las personas (única persona xDU) que por ahora siguen mi historia w Gracias por tu review Judith Rose Dark!

Bueno no leemos en el siguiente cap :v lleno de drama! Woah! (¿?)


	4. Chapter 4: empezando con le pie derecho

_**Empezando con el pie derecho…**_

''Un nuevo día se asomaba por su ventanal, iluminando toda la habitación de la princesa Ginebra. Ella simplemente se sentó en su cama y miro sus manos aun vendadas que después de haber dejado de sangrar aun le ardían, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Bajo las escaleras directo a desayunar, todo ya estaba servido por parte de sus damas. Todas la observaban de reojo, se le veía a la princesa Ginebra sin muchos ánimos de degustar la comida a la cual solo comió unos cuantos bocados. Se levantó de la silla y camino directo al patio trasero donde el ''Carcelero real'' la estaría esperando para que cumpliera la condena impuesta por su nefasto padre''

-Dama Margaret, ¿cree que se encuentre bien la princesa?...-Pregunto un poco preocupada la dama Alicia mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Ella estará bien…solo dale tiempo…Ayer no fue un buen día para Ginebra…Aunque lo admito, yo también me pregunto lo mismo en veces… -Dijo algo triste la leal dama de Ginebra.

(Patio Real)

_**Lancelot narración **_

Me encontraba recargado en un árbol, aun admirando lo grande que era el palacio real, se notaba que tenía procedencia de reyes poderosos. Unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, eran pasos muy ligeros y bien sincronizados, esos pasos eran inconfundibles para mí, pertenecían a la bella princesa Ginebra la cual se dirigía hacia mí.

La primera vez que la vi fue una sensación algo rara, la cual nunca había sentido, de alguna manera la figura que esa joven poseía bajo ese bello vestido ajustado a su bien definida espalda y cintura me había cautivado más allá de lo que yo conocía al igual que esos ojos tan cristalinos y azulados. Tal vez me pareció algo grosera por el comportamiento que tuvo ayer…tenía una mirada bastante molesta, y de disgusto total…pero hoy…era diferente…como si esa apariencia se hubiera esfumado para siempre de su bello rostro...La princesa se había detenido frente mío, con una mirada de desilusión y dolor que yacía muy dentro de ella.

-Buenos días caballero Sir lancelot-Pronunciaron sus pequeños y bellos labios, lo dijo en un tono algo desilusionador, de alguna manera su estado sentimental me estaba comenzando a afectar.

-Muy buenos días para usted también mi señora Ginebra- dicho esto me incline ante ella como todo un caballero y tome de su mano, sentí una textura diferente, eran vendajes que llevaban puestas aquellas suaves y delicadas manos, ella rápidamente retiro su mano y la escondió detrás de ella, yo solo la mire algo confundido, ¿porque llevaba esos vendajes? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Ella solo se alejó un poco de mi dirigiéndose a un rosal.

Me levante y comencé con la rutina, seguirla a donde fuera, pero simplemente no podía distraerme de ella, no me sentía cómodo viéndola decaída y aun mas con esos vendajes, la curiosidad me invadía cada vez más. Hasta que me termino por dominar.

-Princesa Ginebra que sucedió con sus manos? – le dije mirándola fijo, ella simplemente volteo a verme y des sus labios solo dejo salir…

-Es solo un pequeño rasguño, no se preocupe caballero lancelot-Dijo en su tono habitual yo solo decidí dejar hay el tema, se notaba que ella no quería comentar sobre eso.

Ella simplemente miraba unas cuantas rosas las cuales estaban a punto de secar, ella las tocaba, pude notar como la rosa comenzó a recuperar su color rojo profundo y sus espinas al igual que la rama se tornó de un color verde vida. Estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo hiso?

-A-auch…-Dio un pequeño susurro de dolor, me acerque a ella y note como sus manos comenzaron a sangran manchando de poco a poco los vendajes que llevaba puestos en sus manos. Me coloque delante de ella.

-Eso no me parece un simple rasguño mi señora- Dicho esto ella volteo a verme directo. Tratando de ver a través de mi casco - Déjeme revisar-estaba a punto de tomar sus maños, ella tímidamente las puso cerca de su pecho como tratando de esconderlas nuevamente, pero esta cedió al mirarme nuevamente, note que se sonrojaron sus mejillas. Las tome con suavidad y comencé a retirar poco a poco aquellos vendajes, quería asegurarme que no fueran heridas profundas. Me tranquilice al notar que aunque fueran cortes finos y largos podían curar fácilmente en un día o dos sin demasiados cuidados.

-Perdone mi curiosidad my lady pero, ¿Cómo le llego a suceder esto?-Aun la tenía tomada de sus delicadas manos.

-…Fue un incidente que tuve después de que usted se retiró del palacio…-Dijo ella bajando un poco su cabeza.

-Tiene que ver con su padre el rey cierto?...-Ella elevo la mirada a mí, había dado justo en el blanco se sorprendió un poco.

-C-como lo supo?...-Me pregunto confundida.

-Solo lo supuse…usted y su padre no llevan una muy buena relación entre sí, eso es fácil de notar- Ella formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y miro de nuevo al suelo.

-Ja…no sé si somos demasiado obvios o usted es muy observador…-Volteo a verme recuperando un poco su ánimo ya que continuaba sonriéndome.

-Un caballero debe saber lo que ocurre a su alrededor, bajo cualquier circunstancia-Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y esta solo se sonrojo.

-Estoy cansada de quedarme solo aquí…-Se levantó- Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por todo el palacio? Después de todo, usted no se librara de mi tan fácil mente…tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo no lo cree?...Caballero Lancelot…-Alzo la mano hacia mí y yo tome de está levantándome.

-Como usted lo ordene my lady-Mi señora se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo la seguí, ella estaba siendo amable con migo?...bueno prefiero a esta princesa más que a la que conocí ayer. Mientras me mostraba todo su hogar yo solo prestaba atención a la bella espalda firme y curveada que tenía, trataba de apartar esos pensamientos nuevamente de mí pero simplemente se me hacía casi imposible despegar mi mirada. Nos topamos con una de las Damas de Ginebra lo cual me hiso distraer de mis pensamientos.

-Ginebra, ya te sientes mejor querida?-Le dijo aquella dama acercándose a Ginebra.

-Si, gracias dama Margaret…

-Me alegro querida –Dijo su dama dedicándole una sonrisa.

-…Valla! Pero que modales los míos!-Dijo mi señora Ginebra volteando a verme- Dama Margaret, le presento a mi guarda espaldas, El caballero Sir lancelot, Lancelot ella es mi dama y madre sustituta, Margarette di late.

-Es un gusto conocerla Margarette-Hice una pequeña reverencia a lo cual ella contesto de la misma manera.

-El gusto es todo mío joven Lancelot…y díganme, que hacen tan solos rondando por todo el castillo?...-Dijo su dama comenzando a insinuar.

-S-solo le mostraba el palacio a Sir lancelot dama-Contesto mi señora.

-Segura que solo por eso? No es normal de ti Ginebra prestarte a extraños tan rápido querida- Su dama se acercó a Ginebra arqueando una ceja mirando fijamente a mi señora.

-C-claro que es solo por eso Margaret! No insinué cosas sin sentido...-Note un bello sonroje en las mejillas de mi señora, le había apenado el comentario de su dama al igual que a mí, pero esta se lo tomaba de broma.

-Muy bien, muy bien no hace falta que se enoje princesa...bueno tengo trabajo que hacer, los veré luego a los dos- hiso una reverencia y se fue, Ginebra solo volteo a mirarme aun sonrojada.

-Lamento el comentario de mi dama Sir Lancelot, ella es algo burlona a veces-Dijo apenada.

-No se preocupe mi señora, continúe mostrándome su hogar si no es mucha molestia-Le conteste y esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza y continuo caminando.

Apenas era la mitad del día y ya habíamos terminado de rondar por todo el palacio, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer hasta que ella empezó la conversación.

-Y dígame Sir Lancelot, ¿Cómo es el mundo haya fuera?-Volteo a verme con una bella mirada de curiosidad.

-No está nada mal…pasar, ver gente, respirar aire puro…lo único que le quita lo bueno a salir es que no sabes con quien te puedes topar-Dije en mi tono habitual de hablar.

-Nada mal? Debe de ser muy hermoso! Ver toda esa gente humilde trabajando para llevar el pan a sus casas…es simplemente…algo fantástico…bueno…almenos para una princesa encerrada y regida por su padre lo es…-Miro hacia el horizonte dejando ve un pequeño aire de tristeza.

-No todos son gente humilde princesa…

-Tal vez…pero con alguien que te proteja todo estaría bien…-Duro un rato en silencio de pronto note como sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, y rápidamente volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Usted!-Exclamo yo solo me sobresalte al oírla y verla tan cerca de mí.

-Disculpe mi señora?-Pregunte confundido aun.

-Usted y yo podemos salir del palacio! Usted me protegerá para que no suceda un incidente como el que me quito mi libertad…podría usted acompañarme caballero Sir lancelot?-Me miro felizmente esperando oír una respuesta de mí. Estaba insinuando que nos escapáramos? Tenía que rechazarla aunque tuviera que lastimarla por ello, nos meteríamos en grandes aprietos de ser descubiertos…estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero antes de que pudiese soltar una palabra ella tomo de mi mano y me trato de mirar nuevamente a través del casco- Por favor, concédame este favor se lo ruego…-su mirada penetro más haya de mis ojos, llego también a mi corazón...no quería dejarla encerrada al igual que su padre…pero justo para eso estaba con ella….

-Yo solo sigo ordenes princesa…-Al escuchar esto su feliz mirada se comenzó a desvanecer-Vayamos por un caballo-Fue como si encendiera su luz, abrió grandes sus hermosos ojos y se formó en ella una hermosa sonrisa la cual solo ella poseía, salto sobre mi dándome un fuerte abrazo al cual me sonroje y conteste.

Para cuando pude reaccionar ya estábamos montados en el caballo con dirección a el pueblo aún seguía preguntándome como logro convencerme? Luego recordé su bella expresión tan bella y sofisticada como ella lo era, cada vez que la recordaba mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal. Una vez llegamos a el pueblo comenzamos a rondar alrededor de este, mi señora se veía muy alegre y sonriente, no había conocido ese lado de ella sino hasta ahora. Me dio satisfacción el saber que su sonrisa salió gracias a mí. Estábamos ya casi a punto de irnos cuando de repente escuchamos un grito de una mujer a unos cuantos metros de ahí, Ginebra reacciono rápidamente y fue directo a dónde provino esa voz, yo la seguí rápido.

**Fin de la narración de Lancelot**

-Valla mujerzuela eres, que acaso no quieres complacer a un verdadero hombre como yo?-Exclamo en un tono muy burlón un joven erizo tomando fuerte de la muñeca a una damisela del pueblo .

-Suéltame maldito bastardo!-Dijo la damisela tratando de zafarse ante el fuerte agarre de aquel joven lo cual resultaba inútil.

-Bastardo? Ninguna zorra como tú me llama de esa manera!-El, la lanzo fuerte provocando que la damisela callera al suelo, justo en eso llego Ginebra corriendo y se acercó a la damisela.

-Se encuentra bien?..-Pronuncio ginebra observando a la tan asustada joven-Como te atreves a llamarla así?-Se levantó Ginebra realmente molesta mirándolo fijo.

-Ha, a mí nadie me dice que hacer y que no, me escuchaste lindura?-Ginebra enfureció con su comentario se acercó a él y le dio un buen bofetón, este volteo a verla enojado y la empujo también contra el piso-Estúpida mujer boba!.

Rápidamente alguien tiro agresivamente del cuello del joven y lo levanto del suelo. Fue nada más y nada menos que Sir lancelot.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi señora bellaco imbécil-Dijo lancelot ya fuera de sus principios, Ginebra miro sorprendida aquella escena.

-O-oh que me harás? Me a-acusaras c-con tu mami?-Dijo burlándose del caballero lo cual empeoro la situación. Lancelot lo pego contra la pared y puso su gran y afilada espada Arondight en el cuello del joven el cual trago saliva.

-Quiero escuchar que lo repitas…-Dijo furioso Lancelot.

-Lancelot detente! – Exclamo la princesa Ginebra colocándose detrás del caballero.

-Pero mi señora, este imbécil la golpeo y eso es algo que no le puedo perdonar-lancelot comenzó a presionar más el filo de la espada en el cuello del joven el cual estaba empapado de sudor.

-Por favor, no tiene caso asesinarlo, se lo ruego no lo haga!..-Dijo la princesa Ginebra algo temerosa, no quería que lancelot lo asesinara solo por haberla golpeado. El caballero solo dio un gran suspiro y se dispuso a soltarlo.

-Obedezco órdenes de mi señora, pero a la próxima y juro que no me detendré…-Lancelot guardo a Arondight. El joven cayó al piso recuperando el aliento mientras Ginebra fue con la doncella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, les debo mucho – Dijo la doncella inclinándose.

-No hay de que, ahora retírese antes de que haya más conflictos-Dicho esto de la princesa la doncella asintió y se fue, lancelot tomo el caballo y subió al igual que Ginebra.

Llegaron al palacio, tal parecía que su plan había funcionado, lancelot ya estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Que descanse princesa Ginebra-Dijo lancelot inclinándose ante Ginebra y depositando un beso en su mano.

-Lo mismo para usted Sir lancelot-Dicho esto lancelot comenzó a dar pasos hacia la salida pero entonces…

-Lancelot!-Se dio la vuelta el caballero y recibió un abrazo por parte de la princesa-Nuevamente…muchas gracias por concederme ese favor…fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida-susurro en el oído de lancelot y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Lancelot se sonrojo bastante al igual que Ginebra la cual se dispuso a entras al palacio.

-Fue todo un placer mi señora-Dijo lancelot con una sonrisa y se retiró.

La dama Margaret observo esa bella escena desde el balcón del cuarto de la joven Ginebra, para luego encontrarse con ella.

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí?-Dijo nuevamente con su ceja arqueada- Tal parece que tú y el tan apuesto caballero Lancelot se han llevado bien no es así querida?.

-Margaret, por favor no empiece- Dijo ginebra apenada y muy sonrojada.

-Bien, aunque debes aceptar que es muy atractivo hacen una buena pareja-soltó una sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa a la cual Ginebra se apeno más-Que descanses querida-Salió de la habitación de Ginebra.

Ginebra se recostó sobre su cama aun sonrojada, Lancelot si era realmente apuesto…y le daba mucha curiosidad que habría detrás de esa armadura metálica que portaba siempre puesta…Él se había comportado muy amable en todo el día, y no solo por compromiso ella sintió que estaba con un lancelot diferente al que había conocido…recordó aquellas palabras que su caballero pronuncio furioso '' No vuelvas a tocar a mi señora bellaco imbécil ''Su señora?...nunca había visto tan furioso a lancelot como esa vez….pensó y pensó…después de todo…no fue una mala idea que su padre le consiguiera un guarda espaldas…

**Fin del capítulo 4 **

Qué tal? Al fin los dos comenzaron con el pie derecho su relación de ''amigos'' que sucederá después? Seguirá lancelot tan apasionado por Ginebra? Ginebra que hará ante lancelot? Seguiré haciendo el fic tan largo? :0 Un suceso esta cercano para acercar más a Ginebra y lancelot

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews de Judith Rose Dark , si ya se el padre de ginebra es horrendo :c pero con cada cap se seguirá desenmascarando la verdad~

Nos leemos luego nwn


	5. Chapter 5:' Sentimientos encontrados'

_**Sentimientos encontrados…**_

´´_Otro bello amanecer se presentó en el gran reino de Cameliard, trayendo una nueva esperanza a nuestra bella princesa de la historia. Se despertó en cuanto los rayos del sol tocaron las finas y enormes paredes y vitrales del palacio real, iluminando la recamara de la princesa Ginebra que yacía acostada en su cama abrasada de una almohada, abrió lentamente sus ojos, al notar que era un nuevo amanecer bostezo y con una gran sonrisa salió de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, tuvo mucho cuidado con que escogería, quería verse atractiva ante los ojos del Caballero Sir Lancelot por el cual comenzaba a tomar un afecto especial, por primera vez en su vida tenía esa sensación hacia un hombre, tal sentimiento la tenia de cabeza que decidió comentarlo con su dama leal Margaret.'' _

(_Recamara de Ginebra)_

Se encontraba la dama Margaret recogiendo las sabanas para ir a lavarlas, Ginebra solo la miraba, ella estaba algo indecisa sobre contarle sus sentimientos hacia el caballero Lancelot o mejor guardárselos…pero Margaret siempre le había dado buenos consejos y ella entendería…además, ella era de total confianza…

-Ginebra, ¿En qué tanto estás pensando querida?-Dijo su dama volteando a ver a ginebra ya que esta se mantenía en silencio mirando a Margaret muy pensativa.

-E-eh?, no nada dama...e-es solo que quería preguntarle algo…-Dijo Ginebra algo nerviosa no sabía exactamente que decirle a su dama.

-Anda, no me escondas nada, soy toda oídos para ti-Margaret se sentó a un lado de Ginebra.

-Vera…es acerca del caballero lancelot…creo que…tengo una sensación extraña hacia el…no se con exactitud que querrá decir...-dijo Ginebra mirando a los ojos de su dama. Esta no se inmuto por tal comentario, simplemente sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Q-que sucede?- Le dijo Ginebra a su dama la cual seguía soltando risas.

-Querida, es obvio lo que sucede, estas enamorada!-Dijo Margaret tomando de las manos de la princesa, esta simplemente abrió sus ojos de par en par y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas como un tomate.

-N-no diga esas cosas Margaret…Tal vez solo lo esté tomando como un amigo nada más…además…ambas sabemos la reglas que rigen a la realeza…-Dijo ginebra bajando un poco su cabeza.

-Querida…-Su dama la tomo suavemente de la mejilla levantando su mirada- En el amor las reglas no existen…-le sonrió dulcemente a lo cual ginebra contesto con un abrazo.

-s-se me hace tarde dama, el caballero Lancelot debe de estar esperándome ya!-Dijo está poniéndose de pie y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo- Además de que hoy tengo que visitar un lugar muy especial, espero lograr convencer a Lancelot de nuevo-Y salió de la habitación.

-Está bien Ginebra, ve con cuidado-Se despidió su dama a la cual no le dio tiempo de darle un último abrazo ya que la princesa llevaba prisa por encontrarse con su caballero.

''Patio trasero''

Ginebra caminaba apresurada para encontrarse con su Guarda espaldas, el cual como de costumbre se encontraba recargado en algún árbol.

-B-buenos días!-Dijo Ginebra apresurada, acercándose a su guarda espaldas, el cual volteo a mirarla saliendo de su actual posición -Perdone la tardanza tuve un pequeño asunto que hacer y! –La princesa tropezó con un pequeño escalón el cual no noto por su manera torpe y apresurada al caminar, pero antes de que esta callera directo al duro suelo, el caballero alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura y pegándola a él, evitando así la caída en seco de su señora.

-Se encuentra bien my lady? No se hizo daño?-Preguntaba su caballero volteando a verla.

-Y-yo e-estoy…-El corazón de Ginebra comenzó a acelerarse, sentía los brazos del caballero rodeando su cintura- B-bien…

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el caballero comenzó a sonrojarse levemente.

-Disculpe princesa…podría?...-Ginebra seguía aferrada a Lancelot, aunque sintiera esa fría armadura de metal, ella la sentía cálida, una sensación la cual nunca había sentido, al comentario del caballero esta, salió de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a Lancelot. En cuanto se encontró con su mirada, esta se puso roja como tomate muy avergonzada, y se separó rápidamente del caballero.

-p-perdóneme…-Miro hacia abajo con un sonroje bastante notorio en sus mejillas, a el caballero le pareció tierno de parte de ella.

-No se preocupe mi señora-Dijo este dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lancelot…podría hacerme otro favor?…-Dijo esta, con su sonroje ya desapareciendo y una mirada algo seria.

-Que se le ofrece mi señora?-Dijo lancelot poniéndose a su disposición, aunque no le daba buena espina lo que fuera a decir Ginebra.

-Necesito que me lleve a las afueras del reino, solo será por un corto plazo, necesito visitar a…unas conocidas-Dijo está mirando a lancelot el cual, no tuvo una buena reacción ante el favor que le pedía su señora.

-Discúlpeme, pero no puedo hacer eso, ayer casi nos descubren, no quiero ponernos en riesgo-Dijo lancelot con su tono serio en el hablay cruzándose de brazos. Ginebra contesto con una mirada algo desilusionada, la cual se dio la media vuelta.

-Sabía que diría algo así…por lo cual…le propongo un trato…-Volteo a verlo con una mirada retadora y colocando sus manos en su cintura- Lo reto a un duelo de 3 turnos, espada contra espada usted y yo…-Lancelot se sorprendio un poco por la propuesta tan retadora de su señora, pero trato de no inmutarse por eso.

-No creo que sea una buena idea princesa Ginebra…-Dijo simplemente lancelot.

-Porque? Que acaso teme ser derrotado ante una princesa?-Se acercó más a lancelot con una mirada juguetona, lancelot rio ante tal comentario y se descruzo de brazos .

-Yo? Sir lancelot, mano derecha del príncipe Arturo y caballero de la mesa redonda?-Dijo dibujando nuevamente una sonrisa-Tendría mucha ventaja por sobre usted lo cual no sería justo señora mia.

-Cómo puede estar usted tan seguro? –Dijo ginebra cruzándose de brazos algo ofendida. Lancelot la miro divertido por sus expresiones-Además…Si usted es un caballero de la mesa redonda no creo que haya problema en vencerme, que lo preocupa tanto? Solo será un encuentro amistoso con su princesa…que dice? Es un trato?-Ginebra extendió su mano hacia lancelot.

Lancelot solto un suspiro y aparto un momento su mirada para pensar un poco…no sonaba mal aquella propuesta, además sería divertido hacerla enojar. Le devolvió la mirada y estrecho su mano con la de ella.

-Está bien, acepto su reto.

-Qué bien! Venga acompáñeme-Ginebra sujeto fuerte la mano de lancelot y lo guio a otro jardín-Espere un momento-Entro al palacio para luego salir después de un rato con dos espadas las cuales se notaban muy livianas-Con estas llevaremos a cabo las 3 rondas, así estaremos parejos , las reglas serán simples, el que baje la guardia y pierda su espada en la última ronda es el ganador…si yo gano, usted me llevara a las afueras del reino, y si usted gana me quedare en el palacio por el resto de sus guardias en mi-Dijo esta con tal seguridad en sus palabras, lancelot no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero ya saben lo que dicen…la curiosidad mato al gato, este asintió y estaba a punto de tomar su espada, cuando ginebra la alejo de el- Ah! Y una cosa más!...Tendrá que quitarse parte de su armadura- Lancelot la miro y esta solo le sonrió, el accedió y se quitó parte de su armadura mas no toda, y así el tomo su espada.

-Que comience la primera ronda-Dijo ginebra colocándose en una tipo ''posición'' improvisada de batalla, lancelot la miro divertido y se preparó también.

Ginebra se lanzó al ataque contra lancelot, este lograba evadir cualquier intento de la princesa con gran facilidad, y después de unos pocos minutos de empezada la batalla dio un leve movimiento con el cual logro quitarle la espada a ginebra. Esta se notó sorprendida por la rapidez con la que se movía lancelot…aunque ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

Lancelot le entrego la espada mientras le sonreía, esto realmente seria pan comido.

-No se confié tanto caballero, fue apenas el comienzo-Dijo ginebra colocándose nuevamente en posición al igual que lancelot. Ella volvió a atacar primero sin estrategia alguna, lancelot se las volvió a arreglar para que en un pequeño descuido de ella lanzara su espada volando de una manera muy simple, recogió la espada de Ginebra y se la ofreció, ella solo le arrebato la espada con una mirada que disimulaba enojo.

-Esta es la última ronda mi señora, así que no seré amable con usted-Se posiciono de nueva cuenta.

-Que así sea...-Ginebra, comenzó a hacer maniobras con su espada y ágilmente se colocó en una posición de batalla la cual lancelot en su vida la había visto, aunque trato de no darle importancia.

Esta vez, Lancelot ataco primero, se escuchaba como resonaba el metal de las espadas al ser golpeadas una contra la otra, estaban peleando parejo, Ginebra atacaba ágilmente mientras lancelot evadía sus ataques, hasta que en un ataque los dos quedaron cara a cara con sus espadas entrelazadas, lancelot se separó de ella, pero en un descuido del caballero Ginebra tomo la delantera y en un movimiento inesperado le logró quitar la espada a lancelot el cual se quedó bastante impresionado ¿Cómo lo logro? Se preguntaba en sus adentros, Ginebra se le acerco y lo miro dulcemente.

-Supongo que la ganadora soy yo- Dijo traviesa y bastante contenta.

-Pero…¿Cómo fue posible eso?...se supone que debí haber ganado, que me Salió mal? –Pregunto Sir lancelot aun sin comprender su derrota.

-A decirle verdad lancelot, usted me hubiera ganado fácilmente- Dijo simple y sencillamente ginebra acercándose a la espada que yacía en el suelo, y recogiéndola.

Lancelot no lograba comprender aun, es más, aquella respuesta lo confundió más.

-Solo le diré que para la próxima, no se distraiga con facilidad…eso puede llegar a ser una gran error sin importar el oponente- Hablo sabiamente Ginebra volviendo a mirar a lancelot el cual se sonrojo.

-Pero dejando eso del lado creo que debe cumplir su parte del trato no es así?-Dijo acercándose a lancelot con su mirada de completa alegría.

-Un trato es un trato- Ginebra sonrió con una luz especial entre sus ojos, lo cual lancelot lo tomo como un bello gesto de ella.

Sin más que decir se prepararon para salir directo a las afueras del reino, además no había peligro de que el rey se diera cuenta, ya que había salido para arreglar unos asuntos en un lugar lejos de Cameliard. Terminaron llegando a una casa algo grande y espaciosa construida con madera y uno que otro detalle con metal.

-Que es este lugar mi señora? –Dijo lancelot mirando aquella casa.

-Ya lo vera-Dicho esto Ginebra bajo del caballo y se apresuro a tocar la puerta de aquella casa, lancelot la siguió. Una pequeña ventana se abrió en la puerta y unos ojos aparecieron mirando.

-Es el repartidor de leche?-Se escuchó una linda y ruidosa voz de una pequeña niña.

-depende, tengo facha de repartidora de leche linda?-Dijo ginebra sonriendo amablemente. La niña al mirar bien a ginebra abrió sus ojos de par en par, cerro aquella ventana y se dispuso a abrir rápidamente la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo!- Grito la pequeña niña que miraba sorprendida a ginebra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-niñas! Vengan! Es la princesa! Ella volvió justo como lo prometió! Pase por favor!- decía muy emocionada la pequeña. Ginebra entro a la casa y lancelot la siguió por detrás sin aun poder comprender la situación en la que se había metido, había niñas sentadas en unas literas peinando a otras o jugando entre ellas, todas voltearon a ver y sus pequeños rostros se iluminaron al ver a Ginebra, fueron rápidamente hacia ella rodeándola por completo.

-No saben cuánto las extrañe!-Ginebra se agacho y abrazo a todas las niñas que pudo tomar, todas se abrazaban a ella, lancelot miraba algo impresionado todas la niñas que se acercaban a ginebra, parecían abejas en su panal, todas atolondradas, Ginebra sonreía felizmente y besaba las frentes de las pequeñas damitas de su alrededor-Pero miren nada más! Cuanto han crecido!- Las niñas reían divertidas con las palabras de ginebra. Se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que provenían de un pasillo. De este salió una eriza vestida de monja, esta al notar la presencia de ginebra se exalto.

-G-ginebra?...-Ginebra se levantó y miro con una gran sonrisa a aquella monja, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos- No lo puedo creer, as vuelto!-esta se acercó rápidamente a ginebra y las dos se abrazaron fuertemente, ginebra no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas-Las niñas te extrañaron mucho al igual que yo, que haces aquí? Creí que tu padre no te dejaría venir nunca más-Tomo de los hombros de ginebra terminando el abrazo.

-Les prometí que volvería a venir sin importar que sucediera…y aquí estoy justo como lo prometí-Le respondió Ginebra, ella continuaban conversando, mientras lancelot miraba aun confundido totalmente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban o lo que ocurría, Ginebra volteo a verlo y rio levemente notando la cara de confusión del caballero- no hubiera podido venir de no ser por mi caballero personal, Sir Lancelot…-Todas la niñas voltearon a ver al caballero el cual se convirtió de un segundo en el centro de atención de todas las presentes. Este se puso algo incómodo por la mirada de la damitas las cuales se acercaban a lancelot.

-wow! Es un caballero!.

-Su armadura esta echa de metal o de papel?

-Tiene un caballo?

-Salva princesas?

-Es muy alto!-Comentaban las niñas poniéndose a su alrededor mirándolo con curiosidad. Una tras otra hablaba sin parar.

-Y bastante lindo- Dijo por ultimo una niña mirando a ver a lancelot el cual se incomodó aún más provocándole un pequeño sonroje, Ginebra rio ante tal comentario, se acercó a lancelot y se colocó a un lado de él.

-Ya, tranquilas niñas, dejen tranquilo a Sir Lancelot, no es un tipo al que le gusten las multitudes-Lancelot la volteo a ver y ella le sonrió levemente- En lugar de estarlo incomodando, porque no vamos a jugar un rato eh? Que les parece?- las niñas voltearon a ver feliz a ginebra y comenzaron a saltar de felicidad.

-Si, si! Venga, hay que jugar a tomar el té!-Todas las niñas comenzaron a jalar del vestido a Ginebra.

-Disculpe Sir lancelot, pero podría esperarme unos minutos?-Dijo Ginebra mirando a lancelot el cual soltó un pequeño suspiro ante la mirada de su dulce princesa y se recargo en una pared.

-No tarde tanto-Ginebra le sonrió tiernamente.

-No se preocupe-Dicho esto acompaño a las niñas a el patio las cuales comenzaron a sacar tasitas de té de juguete y varias cosas más, se acomodaron sentadas alrededor de Ginebra, las cuales comenzaron alegremente a jugar.

Lancelot miraba a las niñas, se veían tan felices y llenas de vida…Como si Ginebra tuviera algo especial que las hacía sentir como si ella fuera su madre, ella era muy buena y tierna con las pequeñas mientras reía divertidamente, y a ratos, volteaba a ver por un segundo donde se encontraba Lancelot, la cual sentía como su mirada se cruzaba con la de su caballero.

Después de un rato, Lancelot se movió de su lugar y se acercó hacia Ginebra

-Ya es hora princesa, debemos volver al palacio.

-Sir lancelot, podría esperar un poco más?-Lo miro con una cara a la cual el difícilmente se resistía.

-Por favor señor! No se la lleve! –Dijo una pequeña que se aferró a Ginebra.

-Deje que la peinemos y después se la puede llevar! Por favor!-Dijo otra la cual se apegó a la pierna del caballero. Todas lo miraron con una cara de súplica en sus rostros. A lancelot no le quedo más opción que aceptar y todas volvieron a sonreír, comenzaron a tranzarle entre todas el cabello tan fino y brillante que ella tenía, terminando decorándolo con alguna florecillas de varios tonos de azul y carmesís los cuales, hacían resaltar aún más su belleza ante los ojos atentos del caballero. Una vez terminaron, Ginebra se acercó a lancelot el cual la esperaba en la entrada preparado para partir con ella, Ginebra se despidió de todas las pequeñas niñas y por ultimo de aquella monja.

-Agradecemos de todo corazón tu visita Ginebra, realmente les hiciste el día a las niñas-Dijo aquella monja.

-Fue todo un placer mariza, me alegro verla a usted y a todas mis pequeñas amigas-Contesto Ginebra con su bella sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro.

-Y sobre todo…gracias Caballero Sir Lancelot por concederle el deseo de todas las niñas- La monja miro a lancelot inclinándose un poco ante él.

-No hay que agradecer, ahora debemos irnos-Dicho esto Ginebra asintió y subió al caballo, se despidió por última vez y se fueron con rumbo al castillo.

En el camino lancelot decidió preguntarle a Ginebra sobre la situación de hace unos momentos.

-Princesa Ginebra, porque usted conoce a todas esas niñas?-Pregunto lancelot.

-Vera Sir lancelot…Ese recinto de niñas, fue abierto gracias a mi madre…después de una guerra que ocurrió cuando apenas yo era una bebe…muchas niñas habían quedado huérfanas a causa de la gran matanza realizada por fuertes enemigos lejanos de Cameliard…Hasta donde tengo memoria mi madre y yo las visitábamos cada vez que pudiéramos…pero todo termino cuando mi madre falleció…después, hace 3 años atrás, decidí volver a visitarlas pero mi padre me lo prohibió sin razón aparente…

Lancelot solo guardo silencio ante tal comentario de Ginebra.

-Muchas gracias por cumplir el sueño mío y de mis pequeñas amigas…-Esta se abrazó de la espalda de lancelot el cual se sonrojo.

-No fue nada mi señora…después de todo…usted me gano justamente…

**Aquí termina el capítulo! Tal vez no tuvo mucha inspiración pero la verdad tenia sueño, y escribi demaaaasiaaado! Uff termine agotada _ _Uu**

**Pero bueh alfin lo logre acabar, simplemente no se me ocurria gran cosa que escribir, ya casi se acerca el Lemon señores jjojojojojojo! (¿?) ok ya pues xD**

**En el siguiente prometo ponerme los más romántica que se pueda! ;W; Gracias si se llegan a molestar en dejar un review se agrede mucho nwn **

**No leemos en el siguiente! :,D **


	6. Chapter 6: Preguntas

''_**Preguntas…'' **_

''_**Ginebra's POV''**_

_Después de haber visitado aquel recinto de damitas, yo y Sir Lancelot regresamos al castillo, en el camino yo iba abrazada a su espalda algo fuerte ya que, el camino de regreso al palacio tenía varios ''obstáculos'' en los cuales yo sentía que caería con un movimiento en falso del caballo. Tal parecía que Lancelot no tenía inconveniente con eso, ya que se notaba algo distraído y pensativo, me llegaba la curiosidad de preguntar que pensamientos invadían su mente en el camino…pero, preferí guardar silencio, tal vez lo incomodaría si fuera un pensamiento muy personal del…Conociendo lo misterioso que él era…_

_Terminamos llegando al palacio por la entrada trasera, ya que de esta forma nadie más se daría cuenta de nuestra ''pequeña salida'', Lancelot, se veía agotado por todo lo que paso en el transcurso del día…Estaba a punto de irse, hiso una reverencia y beso mi muñeca como la habitual costumbre muy propia de el…yo también me despedí, aunque ocurrió algo bastante peculiar…en el momento en que me despedí de Lancelot, obsequiándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, justo en eso…pude sentir como las manos de Lancelot, tocaron mi espalda apenas rosándome, y se deslizaron directo a mis caderas, yo tenía puestas mis manos en su pecho, y al sentir esto me estremecí…voltee a mirarlo, confundida sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, pero el parecía no saber lo que estaba haciendo, solo se quedó hay… tomándome por la cintura …perdido en algún lugar de su mente…después de unos instantes, volvió a reaccionar, trago un poco de saliva y se separó de mí para luego tomar su caballo y literalmente esfumarse de mi vista…Quede unos momentos en shock…¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?..._

_Entre al palacio, cene y fui directo a mi habitación a tratar de procesar aquel momento…Pero antes de que entrase a mi habitación me encontré con mi padre desde el otro extremo del pasillo._

_Estaba paralizada, mi corazón latió rápido y mi sangre comenzó a helar, seguí con mi paso firme, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi padre y el de mí… Volteo a mirarme por un momento y luego siguió con su paso…entre a mi habitación como de rayo y cerré la puerta, me tranquilice al ver que Margaret se encontraba en mi balcón, entrando y dirigiéndose justo a mi…_

_-C-crees que se dio cuenta?...-Le susurre con mi tono de habla tembloroso._

_-Por supuesto que no, estoy más que segura yo misma me encargue de ello…porque supones eso Ginebra?-Me contesto ya a unos cuantos pasos de mí._

_-Me topé con él en camino a mi habitación…Margaret juro que casi se me salía el corazón…no solo por el hecho de que nos descubriera-Fui directo a mi cama y me deje caer sobre ella-…más bien…hace varios días que no hago ningún tipo de contacto con el…siquiera topármelo en el palacio…últimamente ha salido mucho…_

_-Hmp…Quien sabe que babosadas estará pensado ahora-Dijo Margaret cruzándose de brazos, tal comentario de ella me saco por un momento la risa._

_-Shhhh! Podría escucharla!-Dije aun riendo._

_-Está bien, está bien…Cambiando de tema! ¿Cómo les fue en su cita eh?-Me dedico aquella sonrisa pícara la cual yo sabía que significaba que al final terminaría sacándome la sopa._

_-N-no fue una cita…Simplemente tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con el recinto de niñas que tanto ansiaba ir…-Me senté en la cama._

_-Y eso fue todo?...Estas segura?-Dijo arqueando su ceja, yo solo trague saliva._

_-Por supuesto que si-Dije tratante de sonar convincente- Que más podría haber sucedido? ._

_-Bueno…eso no fue lo que mis ojos presenciaron querida…_

_-Q-que?...Un momento…-Voltee a mirarla directo a los ojos- Estaba espiándonos?_

_-Simplemente quería echar un vistazo a ver cómo iban las cosas-Me guiño un ojo- Anda! No tiene nada de malo eso querida! Puedes contarme lo que quieras-En ese instante sentí como todo mis estomago se revolvió._

_-E-es que…yo n-no…no puedo contarle algo de lo que no estoy segura…Lancelot, es muy agradable y lindo con migo pero…yo…no sé...me confunden sus accione…y yo…Agh! –Me recosté boca debajo de coloque mi almohada sobre mi cabeza._

_-Y estas muy confundida no es así?...-Voltee a verla para luego recostar de nuevo mi cabeza y soltar un profundo suspiro, ella se sentó al lado mío - No te angusties por eso, todos pasamos por ocasiones similares…lo mejor es ir a un lugar que te ayude a aclarar un poco tu mente …_

_-Como si hubiera una clase de ''lugar mágico'' donde todas tus dudas se convierten en respuestas-Dije sarcástica aferrando aun la almohada en mi cabeza._

_La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento…pero luego…_

_Levante rápidamente la almohada de mi cabeza, abriendo mis ojos de par en par, mi dama solo volteo a verme rara._

_-Oh tal vez si lo haya!-Exclame, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome directo a mi armario, comenzando a hurgar dentro de este._

_-Perdona Ginebra pero, a que te refieres?..-Dijo mi dama solo mirándome en espera de una contestación que la aclarara._

_-Mi madre! una vez, llego a comentarme acerca de un lugar al cual ella siempre asistía para aclarar sus dudas –Seguí hurgando dentro- me dijo que ese lugar era muy bello, tranquilo y a la vez mágico por así decirlo! Pero para que funcionase, debería ser noche! Justo cuando cae el atardecer y el cielo se torna oscuro! Aja! Lo encontré!- Saque de mi armario un pergamino envuelto el cual contenía el mapa del reino._

_-Ohh, Comprendo…pero que es eso?-Dijo volteando a ver aquel pergamino, yo solo me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado._

_-Esto es nada más y nada menos que el mapa de todo el reino de Cameliard, mi madre me trazo el camino por si alguna vez se me presentase un problema…y ahora es el momento de ir…_

_-Pero, como llegaras hasta haya?..._

_-No te preocupes…en el mejor de los casos Lancelot podría prestarse solo una vez más para llevarme…-Dije con algo de duda en mi hablar._

_-Y tu padre?...No lo puedo mantener todo el día ocupado…_

_-Umm…-Guarde el mapa en un cajón en mi tocador- A ver como se prestan las cosas mañana…-Di un bostezo._

_-Bien ya es suficiente habladuría, debes de estar agotada, será mejor que yo también me valla a dormir – Me dio un abrazo y yo se lo conteste, salió de mi habitación. Volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama y al instante me dormí_

_**Fin del capítulo**_

**Woah! Que tal? Aquí esta otro cap el cual lo deje hasta aquí para no hacerlo taaan largo como lo que tengo planeado…si ya se dije que sería romantiquisimo tuvo un pequeño toque al principio! Pero en el siguiente se van a enterar!:DDDD y también no voy a llegar a pasar muchos POV se Sir Lancelot…Esta historia está basada desde al principio en la vida de Ginebra…pero…Que pasa del lado de Lancelot?...la respuesta se aclarara cuando….termine el Fic! Muajajajajaja! **

**También agradecería su paciencia si me llego a tardar algo en escribir cabe recordar que tengo vida propia, y en la vida hay que ser pacientes…**

**No leemos en el próximo, Dejen Reviews cualquier comentario es admitido con tal y no sea ofensivo.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelaciones

''_**Revelaciones…''**_

''_**Margarett's**__** POV''**_

_Pude escuchar los bellos cantos de las aves, mientras yo yacía acostada en mi cama, al escucharlos fue mi señal de que era hora de levantarme puesto que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como preparar el desayuno junto con las demás damas aprendices, literalmente soy la mayor de todas ellas así que estoy a cargo de todo._

_Me levante de mi cama y fui a vestirme…claro…no antes de tomar un buen baño, termine de arreglarme y Salí de mi habitación, baje las largas y cansadas escaleras que por años eh subido y bajado sabrá dios cuantas veces._

_Comenzaron a bajar ya varias damas a las cuales les asignaría su tarea diaria para después de nuestro desayuno. Nosotras somos las primeras en despertar e ir directo a desayunar, ya que para cuando nuestros superiores se hayan levantado, estemos listas para comenzar a serviles a ellos. _

_Terminamos todas de desayunar y nos dirigimos rápido a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno del ''Gran rey'' y de mi querida Ginebra._

_Y hablando del ''Rey de Cameliard'' este bajo de las escaleras con rumbo al comedor, una de las damas fue a poner los cubiertos, platos y vasos en la mesa, el mayordomo Esteban se encargó del servicio hacia el rey. Luego de eso yo y las demás damas salimos y comenzamos a colocar la comida sobre la mesa y de ahí nos retiramos con esperanzas de que ''Su majestad'' no hiciera reproche por alguna cosa insignificante. En la puerta para entrar a el comedor pude notar que se encontraba Ginebra, en eso pensé ''Oh oh'' esto podría pasar de un desayuno a una guerra._

''_**Fin de Margarett's Pov''**_

''_**Ginebras'pov''**_

_Estaba impactada, no podía créelo…hay estaba mi padre…sentado, el cual noto mi presencia en el cuarto…mi sangre volvió a helarse, desayunaría frente a él, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Camine a paso lento directo a la gran mesa, donde mi mayordomo Esteban, el cual también era de mi total confianza me saludo cordialmente, y acomodo una silla para que yo me sentase en ella…por desgracia…El lugar donde me encontraba esta justo del otro lado donde mi padre estaba. Tendría que mirarlo a la cara durante todo el desayuno. Trague saliva y trate de calmar mis nervios._

_Comencé a comer pequeños bocados de la comida, podía sentir la mirada de mi padre puesta en mí la cual a ratos dejaba de sentir, yo solo rezaba que todo saliera bien, y terminase la comida de una vez. Luego de que termine el ultimo bocado Esteban hiso retroceder mi silla para yo levantarme de ella, desafortunadamente mi padre también termino y el al igual que yo, nos dirigíamos a la salida, cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo…_

_-Ginebra- Escuche la voz de mi padre llamándome yo solo voltee a verlo, casi me da un infarto_

_-S-si padre…-Conteste nerviosa de lo que me fuera a decir._

_-No voy a estar en el día, tengo unos asuntos que atender en Camelot con Arturo, en lo que no estoy encárgate de buscar unos cuantos papeles, te deje los nombres en una nota la cual está en mi habitación, guárdalos bien y en cuanto llegue yo entrégamelos ¿Queda claro? –Dijo mi padre en su tono habitual de habla, yo le tarde en contestar tratando de analizar sus órdenes._

_-Si padre, me quedo claro…-dicha mi contestación se alejó de mí, tomo unas cuantas cosas y partió escoltado de varios soldados del palacio, salí a verlo partir…No podía creerlo enserio se iría y no regresaría en un largo tiempo! Con eso pude asegurar mi próxima salida con Lancelot…ahora solo faltaba el por convencer…y justo en ese momento Lancelot apareció montado en su caballo, mirando en la dirección en la que mi padre había ido. Bajo de su caballo para luego acercarse a mí y saludarme como era lo habitual._

_-Disculpe la pregunta mi señora pero, ¿A dónde se dirige su padre? Me lo encontré en el camino y lo único que me dijo fue que no estaría en un rato, y que ojala y no tuviera algún inconveniente acerca de eso…-Dijo Sir Lancelot._

_-Bueno…Dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender en Camelot…con Arturo…creo…-Al mencionar eso volteo a verme atentamente._

-A Camelot?...Mmm…-Dijo Lancelot haciendo notar su confusión-No entiendo qué clase de asuntos pueda tener con mi rey…-Me miro por un momento y dijo en un susurro lo suficiente audible- a menos de que…

_-A menos de que?- Dije mirándolo de frente el solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y alejo su mirada de mí._

_-Olvídelo…-Dijo en un tono frio, el cual nunca había escuchado de él luego de eso lo note algo decaído. No entendí porque…pero decidí no preguntar más._

_-Está bien...Ah! por cierto!...quería comentarle de algo …pero preferiría decírselo en el patio trasero…-Dicho esto volteo a mirarme._

_-Entonces vallamos al patio trasero mi señora-Seguía en su tono algo triste, asentí con la cabeza y los dos nos dirigimos a el patio trasero donde él se recargo en un árbol._

_-Ya estamos aquí…ahora, de que quería comentarme?...-Dijo Lancelot, esperando mi respuesta, no sabía cómo decírselo exactamente así que solo me deje llevar._

_-Vera Lancelot- Comencé mi explicación-Tengo en mente el ir a visitar un lugar el cual formo parte importante de mi madre…ese lugar, es para aclarar los pensamientos según lo que mi madre me comento…últimamente eh tenido la cabeza metida en yo no sé dónde…y si de verdad puede aclarar mis dudas…sobre todo lo que está sucediendo…-El solo me miró fijamente, pude sentir su mirada profunda puesta solo en mí, titubee un poco mientras sentí algo calientes mis mejillas-C-con respecto a mi padre…-dije aclarándole a lo cual dejo de mirarme de esa forma en la que lo hizo._

_-Y usted quiere que yo la lleve a ese lugar aprovechando que su padre no estará rondando por el reino…-Voltee a verlo, nuevamente había atinado fácilmente, estaba nerviosa de saber que respondería- dígame-Hizo una pequeña pausa- En serio ese lugar ayuda a aclarar dudas?..._

_-Pues…mi madre, me aseguro eso…-lo mire confundida por tal pregunta._

_-Mm…-Miro un poco a lo lejos pensando…en eso me contesto- En ese caso la acompañare con gusto…después de todo…yo también necesito aclarar varias cosas…-Al instante volteo a verme, yo solo le sonreí- cuando podremos ir?..._

_-Hasta que el cielo se tiña de oscuridad…pero no se preocupe…no nos aburriremos solo hablando mientras llega la noche, mi padre antes de irse me dejo una tarea pendiente y necesito de su ayuda, podría?-El caballero me miro y sonrió un poco._

_-Por supuesto…_

_-Bien! Entonces pongámonos en marcha- Y así los dos nos dirigimos a la alcoba de mi padre, tome la nota y fuimos directo a el cuarto donde se encontraban los papeles que menciono mi padre, yo y Lancelot comenzamos a buscar el encontraba los papeles y yo los iba archivando justo como mi padre me lo indico también en la nota. Lancelot se tomaba la molestia de leer parte de ellos…pude notarlo algo preocupado…pero porque? ¿Qué estaba tramando mi padre?. Duramos algo de rato buscándolos, hasta que al fin los encontramos cada uno de ellos, fui a mi alcoba y los guarde dentro de un cajón para que cuando mi padre llegase yo supiera en donde se encontraban con seguridad de no perderlos._

_Paso un tiempo, y en el transcurso del día seguí notando algo extraño a Lancelot…un poco distante de mi…metido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin comentarme acerca de nada. Después, el sol comenzó a caer trayendo al instante el atardecer, era hora de que yo y Lancelot partiéramos a aquel lugar. Y así fue, una vez más volvimos a salir del palacio, tardamos algo de tiempo en llegar, pero valdría la pena si de verdad funcionaba tal y como mi madre me lo había descrito, aunque aún tenía algo de incertidumbre en mí._

_Una vez que llegamos, bajamos del caballo, mirando a nuestro alrededor, era una parte del bosque, tenía arbustos como tal y no lucia ''mágico'' era extraño…_

_-Está segura que es aquí mi señora?...-Dijo Lancelot tan confundido como yo lo estaba ._

_-Tal vez…Abra que esperar un rato-Dicho esto me senté debajo de un árbol mientras Lancelot se recargo en otro con su típica pose …y así nos quedamos…en silencio…esperando algún tipo de ''milagro'' …No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso, pero lo que sí sé que fue bastante. Mis esperanzas desaparecían…_

_-Princesa, no es por ofenderla, pero está segura de que su madre no le conto un simple cuanto para entretener niños?...-Dijo Lancelot rompiendo el silencio._

_-Yo…No estoy segura-Solté un profundo suspiro- Tal vez…Tan solo fue un cuento como usted dice…-Me extrañaba que no ocurriera nada, ni siquiera llegue a sentir alguna ''respuesta divina'' es más…Ambos estábamos más confundidos de como habíamos llegado._

_-Creo que debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde y usted tiene que descansar…-Salió de su postura actual y se acercó a mí y extendió su mano…lo mire algo resignada, tome de ella y me ayudo a levantarme para luego acercarnos al caballo para irnos de una vez._

_Antes de que yo subiera al caballo, eche un último vistazo a aquel lugar, estaba decepcionada…Solté otro suspiro profundo, pero antes de que voltease mi cabeza, comencé a ver pequeños resplandores dorados comenzando a iluminar el lugar de forma impresionante como si todo comenzara a tomar vida., eran luciérnagas! Y eran muchas! _

_-L-lancelot! –Exclame- Mire! –El caballero volteo a verme indiferente para luego encontrarse con aquel escenario tornado de color._

_-Que se supone que?...-Dijo Lancelot sin comprender al igual que yo, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de esperanza, sentía la felicidad correr por mi cuerpo, voltee a mirarlo y le dedique una gran sonrisa, estaba sucediendo. _

_-Era verdad! Lancelot!-Mire a mi alrededor, aquel lugar se estaba volviendo muy bello, a lo largo del sitio pude notar flores! De distintos colores y formas que jamás hubiera imaginado, expedían olores suaves y relajantes- No lo puedo creer! –En esos momentos, perdí la cordura, tome las manos de Lancelot y comencé a jalarlo a lo largo de ese bello lugar- Puede creerlo?- Voltee hacia él, tenía una mirada bastante chistosa, parecía en shock._

_-N-no entiendo…-Dijo este aun mirando a su alrededor._

_-No tiene que…solo disfrútelo…-Dicho esto, enfoco su mirada en mí, a lo cual solo le sonreí y el me contesto de la misma manera, los dos comenzamos a pasear nuestros alrededores, había flores muy hermosas, me tome la molestia de revisar y oler varias, mientras me divertía junto con lancelot, una vez quede satisfecha con las maravillas que vi, ambos fuimos a sentarnos bajo un árbol en el cual se encontraba frente a un pequeño lago, hay, comenzamos a platicar, él se encontraba recargando su espalda en el árbol con sus brazos cruzados yo me encontraba sentada a su izquierda (oh para el lector su derecha)_

_-Y dígame princesa…su madre…como conocía este lugar?._

_-A decir verdad no lo sé…mi madre conocía muchas cosas, siempre estaba contenta, y nunca se llevaba en problemas con alguien…era tranquila y a la vez algo misteriosa…nunca pude descifrar mas de ella por motivo que partió antes de lo que alguien fuera a pensar…_

_-por cierto…hay algo que le he querido preguntar…_

_-Pregúnteme con toda confianza- me dispuse a mirarlo._

_-El segundo día que la conocí…pude notar como usted, con dar un simple rose a una flor marchita esta recobro su vida…como puede hacer eso?_

_-Bueno...desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo eh echo con plantas…mi madre al parecer tenía el mismo don…un tipo don curativo el cual consiste en absorber por medio de energía aquel estado en el que el ser vivo se encuentre…pero ella lo usaba más frecuente cuando yo llegaba a enfermar…ella siempre me dijo que no le comentara nada de eso a mi padre, llego a utilizarlo bastantes veces, con gente de mi familia y gente del reino…yo aprendí de ella…aunque nunca lo eh tratado de utilizar con una persona…solo con plantas… _

_-Ya veo…-Dicho esto voltee a mirarlo y le sonreí._

_-Creo que ya hable demasiado yo sobre mí, ahora le toca a usted-Volteo a mirarme y sonrió, comenzó a platicarme ciertas partes de su vida acerca de sus padres y de su tragedia. No se veía molesto al tener que contarme, sentí como si empezara a hacer un vínculo profundo con él. A ratos bromeábamos nunca lo había visto así de amistoso. Terminamos aquella charla quedando en silencio por unos segundos…luego de esto, me dispuse a hablarle. _

_-Usted siempre lo lleva puesto?-Lo mire fijamente y este a mí._

_-Uh? Qué?- Dijo confuso._

_-Su casco…nunca lo he visto sin él…tengo curiosidad-Seguí mirándolo fijamente a lo cual se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_-No, no todo el tiempo…-dijo simplemente._

_-Quíteselo-Me acerque aún más a él sonriéndole y juguetona a lo cual el soltó una pequeña risa._

_-Para?..._

_-Ya le dije! Tengo curiosidad, además no creo que haya algo de malo…-Me cruce de brazos._

_-No creo que sea muy apropiado mi señora, mi armadura siempre tengo que traerla completa-Dijo tratando de evadir mi curiosidad, pero no se libraría de mi tan fácilmente…_

_-Y si le dijera que es una orden?...-Volteo a mirarme yo solo mantuve mi sonrisa, suspiro un poco._

_-Creo que no tengo opción- Dijo resignándose y colocando sus manos en el casco para luego comenzar a retíralo._

_Termino de removerlo…y me miro directo…por primera vez, pude ver por completo su rostro…yo simplemente me quede sin habla al contemplarlo, aquellos ojos profundos tono carmesí oscuro, acompañado de sus firmes y finas facciones las cuales en ningún otro hombre había visto jamás, mi corazón latía rápido y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder aún más de lo que ya había sentido antes, inconscientemente acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la comencé a acariciar suavemente sintiendo un mar de emocionas pasar por mi corazón y estómago, el solo me observaba profundamente, notando mis reacciones ante él, comenzó a sonrojarse. Al poco tiempo reaccione apenándome por lo que acababa de hacer, aleje mi mano escondiéndola en mi pecho y baje mi mirada._

_Pude sentir su mano poniéndose en mi barbilla, para al instante levantar mi mirada de nueva cuenta hacia él, me miraba tierna y suavemente solo mirándome a los ojos y a mis labios, en eso comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, me quede inmóvil dejándome llevar por el para luego sentir su respiración agitada junto a la mía y en eso sentí sus suaves labios comenzando a rosar tímidamente los míos, comenzó a darme pequeños besos para luego juntar por completo sus labios a los míos. Yo solo me limitaba a quedarme casi inmóvil, sentía como si una gran descarga de electricidad corriera por todo mi cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, nunca en mi vida había besado a un hombre, me separe lento de él._

_-Ocurre algo?...-Dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos penetrantes._

_-N-nunca eh besado a u-un hombre- Dije realmente muy apenada, me sentía patética en ese momento, el estar con un hombre como Lancelot me hacía sentir muy insegura- p-perdóneme…-Continuo mirándome, para luego acariciar mi mejilla y mirarme con ternura._

_-Solo haga lo que yo…-Dicho esto volvió a acercar lentamente su rostro al mío, nuevamente me sentí nerviosa, volví a sentir sus labios rosarse en los míos para luego continuar con un beso._

_Al principio seguí sin hacer mucho, pero después tome poco a poco confianza, y puse en práctica lo que mi amado me dijo, paso de ser un beso tímido a apasionado Lancelot coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para luego acercarme aún más a él, yo tenía mis manos puestas en su pecho luego las pase suavemente abrazándome a su cuello y acariciando su nuca. A ratos nos separábamos recuperando el aliento, note a Lancelot tan rojo como un tomate y con su mirada la cual me dejaba sin habla, solo puesta en mi para luego soltar un pequeño ''Te amo'' En ese momento ambos nos olvidamos por completo del mundo, solo éramos nosotros dos, amándonos sin interrupción alguna._

_No tome en lo más mínimo en cuenta la noción del tiempo, sinceramente, en esos momentos me importaba un bledo si habíamos durado horas y horas repitiendo y dando diferentes besos apasionados que nos terminaban por sofocar. Finalmente, termine recostada en el pecho de Lancelot, lo suficientemente cerca de su cara, mientras el no dejaba de darme besos en la frente y a ratos acariciar mi cabello mientras lo olía con detenimiento, solté un pequeño bostezo._

**Fin de Ginebra's POV **

-Ya, desea regresar al palacio mi lady?...-Dijo Lancelot, acariciando la mejilla de Ginebra- la noto cansada…

-Odio la idea de irnos de este bello lugar...pero, debemos regresar, Margarett debe de estar que le da un infarto de no saber dónde estoy…-Dijo resignada, pero soltó un leve suspiro para luego voltearse a la mirada de Lancelot al cual, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Tal vez otro día que se nos ofrezca la situación podamos volver…-Respondió, devolviéndole el beso, luego de esto Ginebra se movió a un lado de Lancelot, el cual se puso en pie y le ayudo a levantarse.

Lancelot se acercó al corcel, y se montó en él, Ginebra estaba a punto de subir a la parte de atrás de este, cuando Lancelot la detuvo.

-No…-Dijo Lancelot mirando fijo a Ginebra la cual lo miraba confundida por no dejarla subir- Suba aquí…-Dijo este, haciendo un espacio en frente de él en aquella montura. Extendió su mano hasta Ginebra la cual la tomo, echo esto Lancelot la ayudo a subir, colocándola con delicadeza frente a él apoyándola bien en su pecho.

Paso sus manos por la cintura de Ginebra para darle una pequeña caricia, mientras Ginebra comenzaba de nueva cuenta a sonrojarse. Tomo las riendas del corcel y le dio la indicación para que comenzara a andar. Mientras iban de camino al palacio, Lancelot no desperdiciaba el tiempo de vuelta, ya que a ratos este daba pequeños besos en el cuello de su amada, mientras esta trataba de juntar sus labios con los de Lancelot. Ginebra, aunque un poco tímida, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la forma apasionada en que Lancelot le mostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en que estaba cometiendo un grave delito ante la ley de la corona, eso la ponía algo tensa, era la culpa la cual le empezaba a afectar. Aunque con los suaves besos de su amante, esta se olvidaba por completo hasta de su nombre.

Terminaron llegando al palacio, Lancelot entro primero por la entrada trasera del palacio el cual yacía a oscuras para asegurarse de que nadie los viese entrar, caminaron alrededor del jardín, Lancelot la detuvo, haciendo que los dos quedaran tras un árbol. Ya era la hora de despedirse, ambos maldijeron por sus adentros el tener que retirarse cada quien a su respectivo lugar, se mantuvieron un momento viéndose fijamente, cuando Lancelot tomo la delantera para juntar el pecho de el junto con el de Ginebra y comenzando a darle un corto pero apasionado beso al cual Ginebra correspondió cariñosa.

**Margarett's POV**

_Ya estaba comenzando a marearme de dar tantas vueltas en círculos en el cuarto de Ginebra mientras mi preocupación crecía de una manera impresionante._

_-Dama Margarett, tranquilícese, que sino terminara dejando un gran hoyo en el piso- Dijo la joven Alicia que al igual que yo esperando a Ginebra con un nudo en la garganta rezando porque el rey no decidiera regresar pronto._

_-Discúlpame, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Ginebra no suele tardar tanto-Pare en seco- Que pasa si algo le sucedió?...no, no pero eso sería casi imposible! Después de todo es el mismísimo Sir Lancelot! …pero, si se encontraron con el rey en el camino?!...-Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas haciéndome imaginar puras catástrofes, comencé a sentir las manos de Alicia las cuales tomaron de mis hombros._

_-No piense en barbaridades señora Margarett!, de seguro solo se les hizo un poco tarde…porque no se asoma al balcón para revisar si ya están aquí?-Tome algo de aire, pues Alicia tenía razón, estaba exagerando la situación y de nada me serbia el dar vueltas y vueltas como un perro persiguiendo su cola._

_-Tienes razón querida, iré a revisar-Dicho esto, comencé a dirigirme al balcón , pose mis manos sobre el barandal y me limite a tratar de ver a los alrededores si había una señal de Ginebra o Sir Lancelot, no lograba visualizar gran cosa, pero de repente pude verlos, me quede boquiabierta esperando que mis ojos no me engañaran. _

_Sonreí feliz, comencé a sentir una calidez en mi pecho sintiéndome orgullosa de Ginebra, la cual justo como siempre lo presentí, estaba enamorada de Sir Lancelot y el de ella. _

_-Tenías razón Elena…Efectivamente…Tu hija está enamorada…-susurre cerrando mis ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro- Solo espero que esto no resulte en catástrofe…pero te lo dejo todo en tus manos..._

**Fin de Margarett's POV**

Ambos, separaron lentamente sus labios mientras intercambiaron miradas alegres, los dos se sentían llenos de vida, Lancelot acaricio la mejilla de Ginebra la cual tenía un bello sonroje carmesí en ellas.

-Tenías razón…ese lugar te aclara la mente desapareciendo la duda…-Ginebra lo miro algo extrañado, el cual soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió levemente, Ginebra le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un último beso de despedida para luego abrazarlo fuerte y acercar sus labios al oído de Lancelot el cual se estremeció al sentir su respiración en su oído.

-_Te amo_…-Dijo en un susurro Ginebra, Lancelot al escuchar lo que Ginebra le había dicho, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la junto lo más posible a él, coloco sus labios en el oído de Ginebra.

-_Y yo a ti…mi amada Ginebra..._-Ginebra se estremeció al escuchar la voz tan fuerte, tierna, y sensual de Lancelot, la cual le causaba que un escalofrió corriese por toda su piel. Después de unos minutos Lancelot se alejó de Ginebra la cual lo miraba partir del palacio, esta soltó un profundo suspiro y corrió feliz hacia su habitación en la cual, se sorprendió al ver a su dama Margaret y su dama Alicia dentro, quedo un momento parada en la puerta mirándolas cuando Margarett la volteo a ver y le dio una bella sonrisa.

-Creo que se te han aclarado las dudas no es así querida?...

-Recibí más de lo que yo esperaba…un momento…-Ginebra se cruzó de brazos y torció una ceja- Estaba otra vez espiándonos no es así?-Le dedico una mirada algo enojada, Margarett solo se le acerco soltando una pequeña risa.

-No me culpes! Si no te hubieras tardado tanto en entrar posiblemente no los pudiera haber visto –Ginebra le sonrió, y la abrazo fuerte Alicia miraba feliz la escena.

-Y usted se piensa quedar hay?-Dijo Ginebra volteando a ver a esta mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella.

-C-claro que no!-Dijo Alicia captando lo que Ginebra quería decir, las tres se abrazaron mientras Ginebra no paraba de alardear acerca de lo que sucedió , mientras tanto se encontraba escuchando todo a escondidas un erizo de espinas blancas y ojos azules, vestido con su traje de gala de aproximadamente 38 años de edad. Nada más y nada menos que Esteban, el mayordomo, el cual sintió una pequeña apuñalada en su corazón al escuchar a Ginebra hablar de su guarda espaldas de tal manera, estaba dispuesto a irse, en cuanto se dio la vuelta se topó con el mismísimo Rey Leodegrance que miraba confuso y molesto a la vez.

-Que bien que al fin haya llegado my lord-Dijo este al tiempo que le hizo una cordial reverencia.

-Porque hacen tanto ruido?-Dijo este pasándole por un lado a Esteban el cual se sintió ridículo ante esa situación tan incómoda.

-A qué se debe tanto alboroto?- Dijo el rey entrando a la habitación de Ginebra, las tres presentes se quedaron paralizadas al verlo guardaron silencio mientras se comenzaron a poner pálidas por la mirada desafiante del rey- Y bien?-Dijo este colocando sus manos en su cintura sin quitarles las vista de encima, algo andaba raro entre ellas.

-E-es porque…La princesa G-ginebra está a punto de cumplir sus 20 años...-Dijo Alicia con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Si! Esa edad es cuando una joven supera ya su adolescencia convirtiéndose así en una mujer!-Acompaño el argumento Margarett, la cual formo una sonrisa más convincente en su rostro. El rey las miro extrañado, pero trato de no darle importancia.

-Como sea..-Soltó un suspiro.-Ginebra, hiciste lo que te pedí cierto?

-C-claro padre-Dijo está acercándose al cajón donde guardo todos lo que le pidió su padre bien archivado y ordenado, se le acerco algo tímida y se lo entrego.

-Bien…Ahora vallan a dormir, pueden seguir discutiendo sus cosas de mujeres para luego cuando yo no esté cerca-Dijo el rey dándose vuelta y salir por la puerta de la habitación, las tres soltaron un fuerte suspiro de alivio, se despidieron y las dos dama de disponían a salir de la habitación, cuando se toparon con Esteban el cual estaba a escasos pasos de la habitación.

-Esteban, que hace usted aquí? Creí que tenía asuntos importantes que atender…-Dijo Margarett mirando algo desconcertada a Esteban el cual comenzó a sudar un poco.

-B-bueno…yo solo pasaba por aquí porque…-Ginebra se acercó a las damas quedando frente al mayordomo el cual trataba de sacar una buena excusa mientras miraba por todos lados- porque…T-tengo que recoger unas tazas que quedaron en su cuarto…S-si solo eso!- Entro apresuradamente al cuarto y recogió efectivamente unas cuantas tazas en las cuales, las dos damas habían tomado agua mientras esperaban a Ginebra- E-eso era todo…me despido buenas noches-Salió apresurado sin siquiera voltear a verlas para luego perderse en la oscuridad que se tornaba en los largos pasillos.

-Porque se comporta tan extraño?-Dijo Ginebra volteando a ver a Margarett la cual también estaba algo confundida.

-No lo sé...pero ya lleva tiempo actuando de esa manera…espero que todo esté bien…

''_Tonto, tonto! Que completo imbécil eres, porque no te fuiste antes de que salieran si escuchaste perfectamente cuando se despidieron de Ginebra!...-_Suspiro- _ ahora…ella estará desconcertada por tu comportamiento…no te puedes permitir el lujo de sentir eso por ella...nunca hiciste nada, simplemente de apegaste a tus reyes y la dejaste…pero eso fue lo más correcto…Después de todo…solo mírate…es enfermizo que alguien a mi edad…sienta eso por alguien tan joven y dulce como Ginebra…no me hare mas caso…Solo me asegurare de que ese caballero no esté jugando con ella por sus viles intenciones…De lo contrario, juro que le atravesare yo mismo con una daga por completo…Queda advertido…Caballero Sir Lancelot…''_

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Drama! DRAMA SEÑORES! Uff escribi demasiaaaado! Espero no dejaros ciegos pero bueh con esto me dará tiempo de pensar en el sig!, hoy comencé el fic con diferente narradora para no hacerla monótona, **

**Además de que incluí a un personaje para darle más complejidad a la trama eWe ~**

**Al fin :,D Pude llegar a la escena del romance puro hdajhfkfhakho pero no os preocupéis! Que llegaran muchas más a partir de aquí! **

**Gracias por Leer este cap! ^^Me alegro de que les valla gustando la trama que se va formando, dejen sus Reviews! Que me sirven de motor para continuar , agradesco su paciencia , créanme esta historia se torna más difícil de hacer D: ya que aun no me decido si hacerla más apegada a la verdadera o a como mi imaginación se le antoje TTwTT **

**Nos leemos en el Siguiente! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

''**Mi secreto es tu secreto…''**

**ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo se muestran varias escenas lemon y argumentos con secuelas sexuales. Si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas o simplemente eres menor de edad, te recomiendo que saltes este capítulo, sin comentarios ofensivos de tu parte…léanlo bajo su propia discreción. **

''_**Sir Percival's POV''**_

_Rondaba de un lado a otro, dándole vueltas a asunto muy molesta. Ya era demasiado con su comportamiento tan barbárico y antipático de siempre, aunque me sintiera enojada no podía dejar pasar la idea de que fue emboscado o algo en el bosque de camino a Camelot._

_-_Tranquilízate Percival de seguro y solo se le hizo tarde o simplemente quería un trago, tú sabes cómo es Lancelot-_Dijo Gawain con su respectivo tono de despreocupación el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras recargaba sus pies en la mesa, mientras Lamorak y Sir Kay pasaban el tiempo jugando con unos naipes. _

_-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con ese caballero caprichoso rondando por quien sabe que parte de Camelot! Tiene suerte de que Arturo no le tome importancia y sea ajeno a su comportamiento…-Finalmente me cruce de brazos y me recargue en una de las paredes del castillo, Sir Kay volteo a verme indiferente para luego comenzar a hablar…_

_-En primer lugar Percival…Lanzarote ya es lo suficiente grande como para cuidarse a sí mismo…y en segundo…No deberías ponerte tan frustrada con todo este asunto de él y sus cambios de estado…porque te mortificas tanto?..._

_-No me mortifico por eso, en realidad me importa un bledo el cómo se sienta el caballero consentido de Arturo, sin embargo su comportamiento a espaldas de Arturo nos empezara a generar una mala reputación, Lanzarote es la cabeza de la mesa redonda y con él y su comportamiento infantil, terminaremos perdiendo nuestro propio orgullo de ser caballero…-Dije con un tono serio en mi habla, Sir Kay seguía despreocupado._

_-Ohhh quizá estas celosa…-Lo mire rápidamente te mientras puso una expresión burlona en su rostro._

_-Yo? Celosa? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?._

_-Por el trato que recibe de parte de Arturo dejando de lado que es su mejor amigo y mano derecha…tu misma lo acabas de decir...es su ''consentido''…_

_Gruñí a mis adentros, quería golpearlo y desgarrarlo con mis propias garras, pero en una parte tenía razón...Desde el principio sentí algo de celos hacia Lancelot. Decidí resignarme y no discutir más tragándome mi propio coraje._

_-Como sea…Solo espero que Arturo no comience a sospechar…sino Lancelot estará en problemas al igual que nosotros…_

_-En ese caso…Ni una palabra de esto a Sir Bedevere, el no dudaría en advertirle a Arturo sobre este asunto…la discusión termino…_

_-JA! GANE! EN TU CARA KAY!- Exclamo Lamorak al momento de aventar el puñado de cartas directo en la cara de Sir Kay el cual se tornó rojo de furia._

_-TRAMPOSO! ESTAVA DISTRAIDO!-Grito Sir Kay mientras dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa._

_-Ese no es mi problema amigo mío…-Se burló Lamorak con su habitual comportamiento infantil, estos dos comenzaron a discutir mientras el uno al otro se amenazaban, esos dos cabezas huecas no eran de preocuparme, después de todo siempre era la misma historia._

_Unos pasos se escucharon a nuestras cercanías, temí que fuera Arturo el cual tal vez despertó por el escándalo de Lamorak y Kay…Suspire de alivio, nada más y nada menos que Lancelot, el cual entro directo sin darnos la cara._

_-Damas y caballeros, Lancelot apareció!-Dijo Gawain soltando su chiste de mal gusto-¿Ya estáis feliz Percival? Mirad está sano y a salvo!-Le propine un buen golpe en su cabezota a lo cual quedo algo noqueado._

_-Bien hecho…-Dijo Lancelot en su tono despreocupado y serio que tenía._

_-Como sea...se puede saber dónde te encontrabas?-Dije retomando el tema._

_-Obviamente en Cameliard, que no lo sabias ya?...-Tomo un tarro y se sirvió algo de vino._

_-No me quieras ver la cara…te conozco bien…Lanzarote…-Un silencio sepulcral se tornó en todo el cuarto, todos los presentes se voltearon a ver nerviosos mientras yo mantenía mi mirada firme puesta en Lancelot y el en la mía._

_-E-eh, y-yo ya me tengo que ir a dormir!-Se levantó rápidamente Gawain de la silla y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta al igual que Lamorak y Sir Kay._

_-Y-yo también! Ya hace mucho sueño aquí!-Dijo Lamorak rascándose la nuca._

_-Concuerdo con Lamorak, buenas noches!-apoyo por ultimo Sir Kay a lo cual los tres salieron rápido de la habitación dejándonos solos a mí y a Lancelot._

_Lancelot dio un trago a su tarro _

_-Ahora con que sermón me vas a aturdir?...-Dijo simplemente Lancelot._

_-Muy gracioso… ¿Porque tardaste tanto?-Me cruce nuevamente de brazos mientras comenzaba con mi interrogatorio._

_-No tuve noción del tiempo, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti…_

_-En ese caso díselas a Arturo…agradece el hecho de que no le comente a mi señor sobre tus actos en las tabernas a la cuales tanto te gusta ir e invitar a tus ''amigas'' a pasar un buen rato…-Tomo otro trago sin voltearme a ver._

_-Lancelot…-Suspire y me descruce de brazos-¿Qué es lo que sucede?...de por sí ya te comportabas extraño antes de que Arturo te asignara el ir a proteger a la princesa…y ahora estas más raro que de costumbre…-Dije algo preocupada-eres mi compañero…y mi amigo…puedes contarme lo que te aflige…_

_Nuevamente, la habitación quedo a silencias mientras mi mirada se enfocaba en Lancelot el cual sostenía su tarro con las dos manos las cuales apoyaba sobre la mesa…Soltó un pesado suspiro para luego levantarse de la silla._

_-No hay nada que contar…ya terminaste?..._

_-Si…-Dicho esto Lancelot se marchó con rumbo a su habitación, quede insatisfecha por la respuesta tan pobre que recibí...yo sabía que algo andaba mal…tuve que resignarme e ir yo también a descansar._

''_**Fin de Sir Percival's POV''**_

''_**Sir Lancelot's POV''**_

_Entre rápidamente a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me quite la armadura y termine tirándome sobre la cama._

''_¿Que rayos sucede conmigo?'' No dejaba de repetir esas palabras en mi cabeza._

''_Estoy fallándole a mi señor, como pude atreverme a besar a su futura esposa?...Si se llegase a enterar yo sería hombre muerto…''_

_Estaba molesto con migo mismo por mi comportamiento de hace unas pocas horas, aunque por una parte…sentía un calor en lo profundo de mi pecho el cual me daba satisfacción a mí mismo, reconfortando a mi conciencia…Deje de sentirme culpable, el pensamiento de mi rey fue desapareciendo dejando el recuerdo de aquella mujer. Recordé aquellos suaves y dulces labios, la bella mirada en su rostro lleno de vida, sus mejillas con ese perfecto tono carmesí en ellas…después…pude visualizarla una vez más, pero esta vez detallando aquellos detalles en toda su figura…aquella silueta en ella simplemente hacia que mi corazón rebotara en mis interiores, sus suaves y delicadas manos, ese cabello el cual cubría parte de su espalda, sus firmes y largas piernas y muslos los cuales resguardaban su tan pura y delicada virginidad._

_Mi pulso comenzó a elevarse a cada imagen que llegaba a mi mente, sentía mi sangre hervir, comencé a tornarme agitado, y a sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse._

_Comencé a sentir deseo de tenerla, deseo de hacerla mía solo por una noche y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, las imágenes en mi mente se tornaron más explicitas, imaginándola sin aquel vestido en ella, tratando de ver más allá de lo que yo conocía. Llegue al punto de sentir la necesidad de tenerla conmigo en ese momento, necesitaba desahogarme ahora sino explotaría. Aquel deseo se hacía más firme y grande, junto con algo más…_

_Mi mano tomo rumbo propio, dejándose llevar por mis pensamientos desenfrenados. Estaba fuera de control, inconscientemente comencé a proporcionarme auto placer ante mi gran necesidad de último momento._

''_G-ginebra…'' Susurraba desesperadamente, mientras me agitaba cada vez más y más al compás de mis múltiples suspiros los cuales salían simultáneamente de mí._

_Alcance el punto final, dejando salir de mí un quejido acompañado de mis profundas ex salaciones. Estaba exhausto, me sentía embrujado por los encantos de aquella mujer, nunca antes me había puesto yo una mano en sima…pero con el simple recuerdo de ella…fue más que suficiente para enloquecerme en cuestión de minutos._

_Había algo en ella que me llamaba mucho la atención, tal vez esa inocencia que emanaba siempre de ella, tal vez su alma pura y limpia de todo pecado, o simplemente lo hermosa que era…fuera lo que fuera, no dure mucho pasándola en mi cabeza ya que al momento termine profundamente dormido._

_Y así continuaron todos los días, yo llegando al palacio con mi típico saludo y manteniéndome al lado de Ginebra…A veces, salíamos a tomar algo de aire fresco, donde una simple caminata se tornaba apasionada ante sus besos, pero algo andaba diferente…ya no solo eran besos, al paso de los días, comenzaron a convertirse también en pequeños roces que teníamos obviamente sin quitarnos nada puesto._

_Aún recuerdo bien una de esas ocasiones, estábamos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, nos besábamos y por cada beso nos tornábamos más agitados. Ella se postro sobre mis piernas apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, yo la había tomado de las piernas levantando un poco el vestido para descubrir un poco sus muslos, le bese suavemente el cuello, no traía el yelmo(o casco) puesto, ella daba algunos suspiros profundos, los cuales me fascinaron al escucharlos._

_Ella juntaba su cuerpo aún más al mío al compás de que comenzaba a mover lentamente sus caderas, sus movimientos me encantaban tan delicados pero excitantes al mismo tiempo. Deje de besar su cuello, y voltee a verla, se veía sonrojada y parecía algo desesperada, quise complacerla un momento, así que me dispuse a tomar de su trasero y en un movimiento rápido a presionarlo fuertemente contra mí. Dejo salir un gemido de ella, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, mi respiración era fuerte mas no tan intensa como la de ella, siempre trate de tener auto control en estas situaciones evitando algún otro tipo de contacto , de lo contrario cometería una estupidez de la cual me arrepentiría por años y arrastraría a mi amada también. _

_Trate de mantener todo este asunto de Ginebra en secreto, y disimular que no ocurría nada sin embargo, Percival era bastante intuitiva me observaba examinándome con su mirar, sabía que algo andaba raro, pero yo jamás le diría ni una sola palabra a ella o a alguien más…este secreto lo llevaría conmigo hasta la tumba…_

''_**Fin de Lancelot's POV**_

''_**Ginebras POV''**_

_Los encuentros que tenía con mi amado caballero, siempre eran fugases y me dejaban con ganas de terne muchos más, cada día me despertaba y ansiaba el encontrarme con Sir Lancelot para pasar esos bellos momentos._

_Sus besos, parecían quedar marcados en mi piel, jamás se borrarían de mí, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada acción y expresión eran perfectas viniendo de Lancelot, él era el hombre perfecto, nunca imagine el tener un tipo de romance con un hombre como el…su comportamiento misterioso termine desenmascarándolo, dejando ver a un Lancelot diferente, el cual me decía cosas lindas al oído, me trataba con cariño , y daba suaves y tiernas caricias en mí, jamás me llego a faltar al respeto o a hacerme algo que yo no quisiera, ambos sabíamos que estaba mal pero ignorábamos por completo esos detalles. _

_Margarett sospechaba que algo andaba raro en mi al igual que Esteban el cual se comportaba bastante frio con Sir Lancelot el cual le contestaba de la misma manera._

_Cada noche, ansiaba el poder tenerlo a mi lado, demostrarle que era lo suficientemente grande para él, quería complacerlo y entregarme completamente a él, no le conté a Margarett sobre las sensaciones que me provocaba Lancelot mas allá de un simple sonroje, ya era más profundo e íntimo, era nuestro secreto…solo de nosotros dos, sin compartirlo con nadie más…nuestro amor…nuestra pación..._

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Qué tal? Resalte algunas cosas en este capítulo y me empeñe en mostrar también la perspectiva de Lancelot, además de agregar más personajes a la historia con las primeras apariciones de Gawain, Percival, Lamorak y Sir Kay y si no se preocupen ya está cerca la aparición de El rey Arturo :D **_

_**Le agregue algunas cosas y deje ver un lado algo oscuro acerca de Lancelot. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por su paciencia y dejen Reviews! **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Feliz cumpleaños parte 1

''**Feliz cumpleaños…parte 1''**

_La luz, comenzó a hacerse presente en aquella recamara enorme, con vitrales gigantescos que se mantenían desde el techo hasta casi topar el piso. Adornos y antigüedades de todo tipo se encontraban en varias repisas, aquellos muebles tan finos que cubrían y llenaban cada espacio para aprovecharlo al máximo, aquellas cortinas de una tela fina suave y gruesa con tono rojizo profundo y detalles bordados a mano dorados los cuales resaltaban de manera de ser notados a simple vistazo._

_Varios jarrones con flores de distintos colores y fragancias que daban a aquella enorme habitación un ambiente relajante y pacífico, y casi para finalizar un enorme Candelabro que colgaba desde el techo en medio de la habitación elaborado a base de cristales raros rocas preciosas y remaches de oro puro, por supuesto aquella habitación era digna de un rey. _

_Se encontraba reposando sobre su gran cama, envuelto entre las sedas finas y blancas de esta, dio un bostezo hondo al notar que la mañana ya estaba empezando._

_Se levantó de aquella cama frotándose los ojos para luego recordar que hoy, sería el día en que fuera presentado ante la poderosa y hermosa princesa Ginebra, ya que daría motivo a la celebración de su cumpleaños en la cual ya sería considerada adulta y estaría lista para cumplir con su deber de tomar el trono._

_Fue a uno de sus tantos armarios y comenzó a buscar en ellos un traje apropiado para aquella tarde que sería tan especial, de seguro su próxima esposa vestiría algo hermoso y digno de su posición, así que busco el traje más caro y fino que encontró._

''_De seguro esto a de impresionarla'' pensó en sus adentros el Rey Arturo el cual estaba ansioso por encontrarse con la mujer de la que tanto alardeaba su padre, su increíble belleza, su comportamiento sutil…y más que nada la gran riqueza que poseía._

_Aparto aquel atuendo de los demás, para de esa manera encontrarlo más fácil a la hora de la celebración, se buscó otra ropa para ponerse. Luego de vestirse bajo al enorme comedor en el cual lo esperaban sus mayordomos y sirvientas en fila perfectamente acomodados a un lado de la mesa que era exageradamente grande, tallada perfectamente en madera con un mantel rojo con detalles dorados._

_De esta habitación también colgaban candelabros enormes, los cuales daban un aspecto precioso y sofisticado en el comedor. El rey Arturo se aventuró a entrar a aquella habitación, se sentó sobre una de tantas sillas y llamo a uno de sus mayordomos._

_-Tráigame a mis fieles Caballeros…-Dicho esto, su mayordomo fue directo a buscar a los caballeros._

_A la llegada del mayordomo y pasarles la orden de su rey, se miraron uno al otro preguntándose qué querría Arturo, fuera lo que fuera debía ser muy importante. Cada uno se preparó y se dirigieron directo al comedor encontrados con Arturo, el cual estaba sentando sobre su silla, este los miro fijamente y un escalofrió paso por los caballeros, se inclinaron ante él._

_-Mi rey-Dijeron los 5 caballeros al mismo tiempo, ante esto Arturo levanto una ceja._

_-Porque habéis tardado tanto?...-Los 5 volvieron a mirarse nerviosamente pensando en algo que decirle, pero antes de que Lancelot se atreviera a bridar una excusa, Arturo volvió a hablar- Que no veis que la comida se está enfriando? Rápido, tomen asiento.-Dicho esto los 5 se miraron desconcertados por tal comentario no entendían, miraron a Arturo algo confusos mientras este sonreía de una manera peculiar. Tal vez perdió el juicio pensaron._

_Fueron a tomar asiento tal y como Arturo les indico, las sirvientas comenzaron a traer aquellos enorme platillos que se veían tan apetitosos, a tal punto de que Lamorak, comenzara casi a babear. Sin embargo Sir Lancelot, Sir Kay, Sir Gawain y Sir Percival mantuvieron la compostura. _

_-Espero que tengan mucha hambre como Lamorak, es mucha comida y de lo contrario se desperdiciaría-Los caballeros aún seguían algo confundidos, aunque por otra parte Lamorak ignorando todo comenzó a tomar cosa por cosas de varios platillos a su alcance mientras se retacaba la boca de tan apetitosos platillos._

_-¡Pero si esta delicioso!-Exclamo Lamorak a lo cual Percival inmediatamente acudió a regañarle._

_-No seas cerdo Lamorak! Compórtate!-Dijo Percival cerrando fuerte sus puños, Lamorak ni siquiera la llego a escuchar por la distracción tan suculenta que disfrutaba a grandes mordidas, ante esto Arturo rio amistosamente._

_-No se preocupe Sir Percival! Hoy es un día muy especial así que hacéis lo que les dé la gana-Percival se sonrojo y se apeno bajando un poco su cabeza._

_-Como usted ordene Alteza!-Dijo Gawain el cual se trono los dedos para luego comenzar a tomar salvajemente parte por parte de un gran pavo guisado. Sir Kay se encogió de hombros y comenzó también a tomar varias comidas seguido también por Percival._

_-Eh? Que ocurre Lancelot? No has tomado un solo bocado-Lancelot lo miro ante su comentario y comenzó a tomar de poco a poco varios platillos manteniendo sus modales-Así está mejor!...-Estaba a punto de dar un mordisco a su comida, cuando se detuvo en seco mirando por toda la mesa-No hay vino? –Tomo una pequeña campana que estaba a su lado y la agito asiéndola sonar, hecho esto entro rápidamente uno de sus mayordomos._

_-Que necesita su Alteza?-Dijo este haciendo una reverencia._

_-Tráigame el vino que especialmente escogí, tal parece que se le olvido colocarlo._

_-Mil disculpas mi rey, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder…-Agacho un poco su cabeza._

_-Eso espero, ahora tráigalo-Dicho esto el mayordomo fue rápidamente por aquel vino, regreso y lo dejo al alcance de Arturo._

_-Es todo retírese- Dio una última reverencia para luego dirigirse a la salida del comedor. Arturo tomo aquella botella de contenido vino tinto de los más finos y bastante embriagantes. Luego de esto se sirvió y le ofreció a Lancelot el cual no dudo en decir sí._

_-Lo he escogido especialmente yo, sé que tienes un gusto especial por los vinos y de todos este debe ser tu favorito, toma todo el que desees compañero-Lancelot dio una sonrisa ladeada y comenzó a beber al igual que Arturo. Sir Kay volteo a ver a Percival la cual miro con enojo aquella escena, esta se percató de Kay lo miro y este solo rio un poco para luego seguir degustando su comida._

_Cada quien termino satisfecho por aquel banquete tan suculento que Arturo les había invitado a devorar, los 5 caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos despidiéndose de Arturo con la típica reverencia, agradeciéndole su invitación, los tres comenzaron a retirarse._

_-Sir Lancelot, usted acompáñeme tengo algo que comentarle-Lancelot accedió y fue con Arturo, Percival refunfuño a sus adentros y se retiró junto con los demás. Los dos se dirigieron directo a la alcoba de Arturo._

_-Para que me necesita Alteza?-Dijo Lancelot mirando a Arturo el cual le sonrió amistosamente._

_-Quería pedirle su opinión, después de todo tu ya la conoces mejor que yo-Dicho esto, a Lancelot se le helo la sangre y comenzó a tornarse algo nervioso mientras Arturo continuo-Dime…es verdad que es una mujer hermosa?...Eh escuchado rumores acerca de que es una dama encantadora que posee un encanto divino. Usted ya la visto frente a frente…-Se sentó en una silla tranquilamente- Usted qué opina?...-Lancelot se tornó aún más nervioso y tenso, tenía suerte de llevar el yelmo puesto, de esa manera no se notaría un leve sonroje en él._

_-P-pues…-Trago algo de saliva- Debo de admitir que es...bastante…-Arturo lo miraba atento-bella…_

_-Solo eso? Anda! Que no te de pena! A demás de ser buen conocedor de vinos también lo eres de mujeres-Dijo este guiñándole un ojo en forma picara a lo cual Lancelot agacho su cabeza._

_-Le puedo asegurar que será una…e-excelente mujer para usted…-Lancelot se destrozó el mismo el corazón._

_-Valla que sí!-Se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a su armario a buscar el traje que había escogido-Vera, hoy será el día en el que la conoceré, juzgare por mi propio ojo para comprobar si aquello que me dices es cierto…Otra cosa Lancelot…Háblame de su cuerpo…que tan bien tratada esta?-Dijo Arturo en un tono algo burlón, mientras Lancelot se comenzaba a invadir de cólera y algo de rabia._

_-N-no está mal…-El caballero trato lo posible por controlarse._

_-Que bien…ya sabe usted, nosotros los hombres necesitamos de bellas hembras para satisfacernos, y en este caso la mía debe ser suculenta…-A lo último que comento Arturo, Lancelot enfureció perdiendo los estribos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida dando grandes pasos._

_-Tengo asuntos que atender…disculpe-Salió rápidamente ante la mirada confundida de Arturo el cual ni siquiera le autorizo el retirarse._

_Lancelot caminaba furioso literalmente en llamas, había tomado la decisión desesperada de retirarse de inmediato de ahí, ya que de no hacerlo si escuchaba un comentario más de Arturo le rompería la boca de un golpe. Camino hasta la salida donde encontró a Percival y Gawain._

_-Eh! Lancelot! Tengamos un duelo, tenemos el rato libre después de todo! Pienso cobrar mi venganza y no creas que ganaras esta vez!- Dijo Gawain colocándose frente al camino de Lancelot, mientras este no freno su paso._

_-No tengo tu maldito tiempo, ahora…apártate-Percival noto el tono lleno de oído en el habla de Lancelot, esto le altero un poco, algo no andaba bien._

_-Ni lo sueñes!-Dijo Gawain colocándose en posición de batalla tomando en sus manos la doble espada Galatine empuñándolas con la gran fuerza que poseía, Lancelot miro furioso a Gawain el cual se negó a dejarlo ir._

_-Bien!-Exclamo Lancelot al momento de empuñar a Arondight y colocarse en posición de batalla-Si eso es lo que quieres que así sea!- Percival solo pudo limitarse a mirar ya que antes de que lograra detenerles, comenzaron con la batalla._

_Gawain fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, corrió en dirección a Lancelot y con una de sus espadas tiro un poderoso golpe el cual Lancelot evito cubriéndose con Arondight, pero la intensidad del golpe lo arrastro a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Gawain, era muy bien conocido por la fuerza tan brutal que poseía. Lancelot gruño a sus adentros y fue en eso cuando se dispuso a atacar._

_Golpe tras golpe, se escuchaba perfectamente como el metal de sus armas resonaba fuertemente, estaban casi parejos, Percival sabía que no saldría nada bueno, normalmente Lancelot no daba tantos rodeos y directamente derrotaba a su contrincante, pero más bien parecía desahogarse dando múltiples golpes los cuales comenzaban a agotar a Gawain por la medida de intensidad que daba._

_En uno de esos golpes los dos se separaron, Gawain jadeaba agotado por la rapidez con la que Lancelot atacaba._

_-Ya fue suficiente! Ya estoy harto, acabare contigo de una buena vez para que me dejes en paz!-Grito furioso Lancelot, Percival se puso nerviosa y se preparó en caso de que Lancelot se pasara de la raya. Lancelot corrió rápidamente de frente a Gawain el cual preparo sus espadas para cubrir su ataque._

_-CHAOS PUNISHMENT!-Lancelot desapareció a unos pocos centímetros de Gawain en una ráfaga azul dejando atónito al caballero. Percival quedo boquiabierta al igual que Gawain._

_Aquella ráfaga volvió a aparecer justo detrás de Gawain, dejando ver a un Lancelot furioso el cual desato un tremendo golpe contra Gawain el cual solo tuvo tiempo de voltearle a ver para luego ser lanzado lejos de su contrincante, la fuerza fue tanta que hasta el casco de Gawain callo lejos. Gawain azoto contra el suelo, Lancelot nuevamente se acercó a él y le apunto con su peligrosa arma Arondight._

_-Eso te ganas por andar de engreído con migo, más te vale no volverme a desafiar ¡¿entendido?!-Gawain trago saliva pesadamente ante la mirada de Lancelot la cual espantaría al mismísimo demonio._

_-Ya es suficiente Lancelot!-Dijo rápidamente Percival al mover la punta de la espada apuntado a Gawain, este solo guardo a Arondight para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre los árboles. Percival se acercó a Gawain para asegurarse de que no le hizo un gran daño, en eso llego Lamorak corriendo._

_-Agh! Rayos me la perdí! Que mala suerte!-Dijo Lamorak al momento de tomar su casco y tirarlo contra el suelo- Percival! Que tal estuvo la paliza eh?!-Esta solo volteo a verlo mientras de sus manos comenzaron a brotar ráfagas de fuego, Lamorak trago saliva y dio una sonrisa algo torcida-Q-quiero decir…E-ehh está bien Gawain?-La gata apago las llamas dejando salir un gran suspiro._

_-A-auch, valla que L-lancelot me dio mi merecido-Dijo Gawain colocándose una mano en la frente._

_-No tenía por qué atacarte de esa manera tan violenta.-Se vio extrañada ante tal situación, la última vez que vio a Lancelot fue alejarse junto con Arturo, ''¿que pudo haber sucedido como para ponerlo tan furioso?...'' de todas maneras no era motivo para desahogarse con Gawain, aunque este fue el que se lo busco desde un principio._

_A lo lejos del palacio, apartado de todo rastro de personas, se encontraba aquel caballero oscuro con franjas rojas, mirando directo a un lago lanzando rocas a este. El coraje ya se le había bajado, sin embargo…no podía evitar el haberse sentido ofendido por el comportamiento de Arturo al referirse de esa manera a una mujer tan pura como su amada Ginebra. Simplemente fue algo casi imperdonable para él. Sin embargo él no tenía derecho a opinar nada, solo era un caballero regido por el Rey Arturo nada más…No debía meterse en los asuntos de él y Ginebra…Por más que quisiera mantenerse distante e ignorar la tan cercana unión de Arturo y Ginebra en santo matrimonio, no podía evadir el dolor que esto le comenzaba a causar. Ahí fue, cuando descubrió un sentimiento nuevo en el…La envidia…Envidia de que Arturo podría tomar plena posesión sobre Ginebra sin que nadie dijera una palabra al respecto. Él no era digno de merecer a mujer tan encantadora, bella, y delicada como Ginebra, aunque él tampoco se daba el lujo de autoproclamarla de su propiedad, después de todo ellos solo eran amantes...el caballero vivía una batalla en su corazón, donde la razón combatía contra el amor. Duro un buen rato, sintiéndose afligido por estos problema, cuando una voz peculiar lo saco de entre sus pensamientos._

_-Lancelot, el rey Arturo te necesita para que vayas a la cabeza del grupo que lo escoltara hasta Cameliard-El caballero volteo y se topó con la mirada de Sir Kay, el cual lo miraba extrañado por la expresión de Lanzarote, no era muy común viéndolo de esa forma, eh incluso después de haber tenido tan brutal enfrentamiento contra Gawain, el cual de suerte no resulto muy herido. Sir Kay se dio la vuelta sin comentar nada más comenzó a avanzar._

_Lancelot soltó un pesado suspiro, se levantó y siguió a Sir Kay, no se sentía de ánimos como para dirigir a toda su escolta ni de verle la cara a Arturo, más no tenía otra opción._

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hohohohohohohoho~ **

**Justo como lo prometí, aquí está la gran aparición de nada más y nada menos que el rey Arturo! , se acerca el momento que tanto hacían.**

**Deben de estarse preguntando porque tan de repente los subo de corrido (aunque no lo hagan contestare xD) El sagrado Puente escolar! Aww yeh**

**No tengo mucho tiempo cuando son días de escuela D: ya que tardo 4 horas en terminar un capítulo entero editando y revisando parte por parte para que quede listo para ser leído ;w; es trabajoso, pero me encanta hacerlo 3**

**Gracias y dejen sus Reviews! Diciendo opiniones o sugerencias: 3 **

**Vengo bastante inspirada ya que en la mañana me llego un flechazo de inspiración!**

…

**No literalmente fue un flechazo…**

**Lamorak: D: Oh shet me descubrió, Retiradaa!-Vuela como el perico que es- QUE SOY UN HALCON! D: **

**Como sea e_e**

**Espero mañana poder subir la continuación la cual les dejara estupefactos! **

**Lamorak: Tu historia! Apesta! C: -Se lo traga la tierra-**

**Nos leemos luego! ^^**


End file.
